Quelques nuances de romance
by poupoulebambou
Summary: Recueil d'OS commandés. De la comédie au drame, en passant par l'angst ou je ne sais quoi encore, thèmes et ships variés. Présence de quelques crackships. (C'est pas ma faute, c'est pas moi qui les ai choisis d'abord)
1. La mise à mort

_Bonjour à tous ! La fanfiction que vous vous apprêtez à lire est un peu spéciale, puisqu'il s'agit d'un recueil d'OS. Un recueil encore un peu spécial, puisque c'est en réalité un recueil d'OS commandés. J'ai fait sur Twitter une petite annonce en proposant des thèmes, et j'ai laissé des gens en choisir un ainsi qu'un pairing, ou des personnages, pour en faire ensuite un OS... Histoire d'écrire un peu quelque chose malgré le manque d'inspiration. Bref voilà, j'annoncerais en début de chaque chapitre le thème, les personnages demandés, ainsi que le rating spécifique à l'OS. Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

Thème : Deathfic  
Personnages/Pairing : Saga x Aiolos  
Rating : K+

* * *

Je les ai tués.

Tous.  
Pas de mes propres mains.  
Mais de mes propres mots. Un ordre. Et c'était fini.  
Exécution immédiate.

Je l'ai tué.  
Un coup en pleine poitrine. Il était vieux. Ca lui a suffit. Il s'est affaissé le long de mon bras. Il s'est écroulé sur le sol. Comme une poupée de tissu qu'on lâche avec négligence.  
Je l'ai tué lui aussi.  
Je me demande encore si ses mots sont les vrais déclencheurs de tout cela. Je me demande, encore si c'est vraiment là que ma déchéance a commencé.

Je t'ai tué.  
Un ordre, encore une fois. C'est peut-être pire, non ? D'avoir sali les mains de quelqu'un d'autre. J'aurais du te tuer moi même. Essayer. Un combat de Chevaliers. Tu aurait gagné. Révélé la machination dès le début. Prit la tête du Sanctuaire.  
Comme un héros.  
Mais tu as fui.  
Pour protéger Athéna, n'est ce pas ?  
Quand tu m'a entendu appeler les gardes, as tu su que tu allais mourir ?

Je me suis tué.  
Cela me semblait évident. Que faire d'autre pour me racheter ? Je ne pouvais pas ramener ceux que j'avais tué. Réparer ceux que j'avait brisé. Je ne pouvais que leur apporter vengeance.  
Terminer de purifier le Sanctuaire.  
J'ai été ramené.  
Pour La servir.  
Pourquoi hésiter ? Qu'avais-je à objecter ? On me demandait de mettre mon honneur de côté pour Sa victoire. Un honneur bien relatif.  
Elle appelait. Je venais à chaque fois. Pour me racheter auprès d'Elle. J'ai tout fait. Je suis mort encore une fois en ce but.  
Mais ce n'était pas assez. Je suis revenu encore. Comme nous tous.  
Car je devais me racheter auprès d'eux aussi.  
Ceux qui étaient morts me regardent. Leur regard est lourd. C'est le poids du jugement.  
Colère. Tristesse. Jalousie. Haine. Désespoir. Moquerie. Mépris.  
Ce sont de biens sombres sentiments, dans leurs yeux étincelants. Ils ont grandi. Ils sont devenus des guerriers. Mais avant ça, ils sont devenus des adultes.  
Des hommes. Avec leur part d'ombre. Oh, chacun a son propre souci, ses propres faiblesses, ses propres péchés.  
Mais ils ont une ombre en commun.  
Moi.  
Je le vois dans leurs yeux. Ils sont tous tournés vers moi.  
Les yeux ne mentent jamais. Il suffit de savoir les lire. Les regarder. Ils le savent bien. C'est ce qu'ils font. Ils me scrutent. Plongent à l'intérieur de moi, pour y trouver toutes les preuves, toutes les explications qu'ils ont besoin. Remuer les ombres. Comme on remue l'intérieur d'une poubelle pour trouver de nouveaux déchets, quand bien même ils sont tout autours de nous. Ils m'évaluent. Ils cherchent jusqu'à quel point ils peuvent me haïr.  
Et ils trouvent.  
Un gouffre sans fond. Un vide qui leur renvoie l'écho de leurs reproches. A l'exact. Pas de déformations. Pas d'excuses. Rien.

Coupable.

Et puis c'est à ton tour de t'avancer.

Oh... Non, s'il te plaît, ne me regarde pas comme ça.  
S'il te plaît. Tu sais qu'il est trop tard pour moi. Ne prends pas cette peine. Détourne les yeux. Il y a tant à voir de plus beau que ce que je suis devenu et ce que je suis destiné à être. Tu le sais n'est ce pas ? Ton regard est beau quand il porte dans l'au delà. L'avenir. Pas quand il s'attarde sur le présent. Sur le passé.  
Tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin d'être toujours tolérant. Toujours parfait. Toujours bienveillant envers tout le monde, toutes les erreurs, tous les crimes. Tu n'es pas obligé. Pas avec moi. Personne ne te reprochera de te détourner, tu sais. Après ce qui est arrivé, tu as le droit de te relâcher un peu aussi. Tu ne gagnera aucune gloire dans ce que tu fais.  
Alors arrête. Je t'ai déjà tiré dans le déshonneur, et il a fallu bien des morts, du sang, et des larmes pour t'en tirer. Alors pourquoi prends tu la peine de revenir... ?  
... As tu pitié de moi à ce point là ? Me plains tu réellement ? Après ce que je t'ai volé ? Qu'a tu ressenti en revenant à la vie, et en voyant que les enfants qui nous admiraient et dont les yeux étaient remplis d'innocence ont grandi et connaissent maintenant la haine et la violence par ma faute, on grandi de travers et ne peuvent plus que s'exprimer par leurs peines et leurs colères ? Sincèrement. Ne me dis pas que tu pense que ce n'est pas de ma faute.  
Ne me dis pas que ce n'est pas grave.  
Tu dois comprendre, il ne s'agit pas que de nous deux. Il s'agit de tout le monde. Ne te réserve pas le droit de me pardonner au nom de tout le monde.  
Tu ne peux pas.  
Tu ne peux pas empêcher ce qu'il va arriver.  
... Mais tu le sais, ça aussi, n'est ce pas ?  
Me regarde tu ainsi, justement parce que tu le sais ? Parce que tu veux m'accorder au moins un réconfort ? C'est gentil, mais je ne suis pas dupe.  
...Alors ce n'est pas ça non plus ?  
Me permet tu de regarder loin dans tes yeux ? D'essayer de comprendre, puisque tu n'as plus le temps de m'expliquer ? Quand je te vois, je me souviens. D'avant. Du chemin parcouru. Je me souviens de comment je suis arrivé ici. Comment je t'ai rencontré. Comment nous nous sommes liés d'amitié. Comment nous avons prêté serment ensemble. Comment tout semblait aller pour le mieux... Non, comme tout allait pour le mieux. Nous aurions pu aller si loin. Remporter une si belle victoire. Peut-être aurions nous pu nous connaître encore mieux. Tu ne t'es pas demandé comment ils auraient grandi, si tu avais été là pour eux ? Moi, si, chaque jour. Chaque fois que je les voyait. Maintenant encore je le fais. Maintenant encore, j'essaye de les voir autrement. D'imaginer des yeux qui ne sont pas tordus par la folie humaine.  
Mais tout a dérapé.  
Par ma faute. Tu le sais. Tu le sais, que j'aurais du être à tes côtés, fier, à vos côtés. Mais je ne le suis pas. Je suis face à vous, à toi. En dessous. J'attends mon heure.  
Tu retarde la sentence. Fais tu réellement tout ça au nom de ces souvenirs ? De cette possibilité d'avenir radieux ? Fais tu ça au nom de ce que nous avons partagé ? Tu sais, mourir à tes côtés au Mur des Lamentations était largement suffisant. A chaque fois que je me souviens de ce moment, je me sens plus serein. Je me dis que je n'ai jamais souhaité autre chose que cette communion entre toutes nos forces. Je me dis que ma présence ici est inutile. Mais ce n'est pas à moi d'en décider.  
J'ai pris tant de vies. Je ne peux que donner la mienne.  
Peut-être devrais-je revivre encore, donner ma vie à chaque fois, jusqu'à ce que chaque vie que j'ai ôté, indirectement ou directement soit payée. Alors seulement, comme un objet usagé, on pourra me jeter, et m'oublier.

Je suis prêt.  
...

Mais tu es encore dans le chemin.  
Qu'est ce que tu veux, Ô toi grâcié des Dieux ?

Tu es beau. Tu es sage. Tu es bon. Tu es courageux. Tu es comme un dieu. Mais tu es humain aussi. Parfois maladroit. Têtu. Capricieux, presque. Sinon tu ne serais pas ici à impatienter tout le monde, a insister pour cette entrevue. Tu souffre, et tu ris, aussi. Chaque coup que tu prends dans le ventre te fait réaliser à quel point tu aime l'air que tu parviens à respirer juste ensuite. Chaque mauvaise nuit te montre à quel point tu aime le soleil qui finit toujours par se lever. Que te faut-il de plus ? Tu es fort. Tu te remettra de tout ça.  
Va, je te fais confiance.  
... J'ai apprécié les jours en ta présence. Je t'ai apprécié. J'apprécie encore te voir.  
Ça me fait mal, car ça me rappelle tout ce que j'ai fait. Mais c'est un mal bien moindre, en réalité, quand je réalise que tu es resté le même. Que la mort n'a pas tâché tes yeux verts. N'a pas assombri ton sourire éclatant. Ta mort t'a rendu héroïque. Alors tu es revenu encore plus flamboyant au milieu de ceux qui avaient trahi ta mémoire et qui ont imploré ton pardon. Je réalise que tu va t'en remettre. Que je n'ai pas tout détruit.  
J'ai piétiné un champs immense de fleurs, en entier.  
Mais une fleur s'est relevée.  
Toi.  
Prolifère ton pollen. Tu peux réparer ce que j'ai fait. Tu peux tous les guider. Ce n'est pas trop tard.

Vas y.  
Tu peux y aller maintenant.

Mais ce n'est pas suffisant, hein ?  
... Ha, tu es impressionnant. On dirait que rien ne te fera reculer. Très bien. Fait donc. Approche. Qu'on en est vite fini.

Ferme les yeux.

C'est tellement agréable. C'est chaud. Ta présence, tes bras sont tellement chauds... Je me croirais presque revenu en arrière.

Désolé, je ne peux pas te le rendre.  
...Oui, je sais, ce n'est jamais grave pour toi.  
Ça va aller, Aiolos.  
Ce n'est pas la peine de t'apitoyer sur moi et sur tout ce qui est arrivé.  
C'est fini maintenant. Tu me fais déjà un grand honneur en décidant de ne pas te souvenir de moi comme étant un traître. De me prendre contre toi comme un ami.  
Oui, je me souviens de quand nous étions adolescents. Quand les entraînements étaient rudes, et que tu me portais sur ton dos, ou le contraire. Oui, je me souviens, quand nous devions partir en mission ensemble, dormir dans des espaces restreints, profiter de la chaleur de l'autre, veiller, pendant que l'un dort, dormir, pendant que l'autre veille.  
Oui, je me souviens des étoiles. De ce que je te racontais. J'ai toujours aimé raconter les mythes, les légendes, et j'ai toujours aimé les étudier. Justement pour pouvoir les raconter ensuite.  
C'est une histoire fabuleuse, que celle de l'humanité.  
Je me souviens, de ton doigt pointé vers le ciel, de ta tête contre mon épaule, de ta main sur la mienne, du son agréable, franc de ton rire...  
Je me souviens, oui...

Je ne suis pas en droit de te demander quoi que ce soit, pas dans ma situation. Mais au nom de notre amitié... Laisse moi te demander un service. Un seul. Le dernier.  
Vis ta vie. Va de l'avant. Sois un Chevalier.  
Mais s'il te plaît.  
Souviens toi.  
Au moins un peu. Une fois tous les dix ans, s'il le faut. Rappelle toi de nous. Rappelle toi de mes erreurs.  
Rappelle toi de pourquoi les choses sont ainsi. Garde le au fond de ton coeur comme une leçon.  
Ca ne sert à rien de vouloir absolument être parfait. On ne fait que se tirer vers le bas, et tirer les autres avec nous.  
On ne fait que se tirer vers cette terrible fatalité. Souviens en toi, à chaque fois que tu te dira que tu n'es pas assez bien, que tu n'agis pas de la bonne manière, que tu n'es pas à la hauteur des attentes que d'autres ont envers toi. Souviens toi que tu es humain.  
Que j'étais humain.  
Ne m'oublie pas.

…  
Je t'aime aussi.  
Maintenant va, Aiolos.  
Va.  
C'est l'heure de ma mise à mort.

* * *

 _Les personnages et le thème choisis donnaient un OS presque tout trouvé, mais j'ai essayé de faire preuve d'un poil d'imagination, ce qui fait que ce n'est plus exactement une deathfic au final... J'espère que ça vous aura plus tout de même !_


	2. Un souffle, puis le silence

_Hop hop, déjà le deuxième parce qu'il était déjà écrit. De base j'avais fait un ordre de sortie, mais comme j'en ai écrit certains avant d'autres, j'ai juste décidé de les sortir au fur et à mesure que je les terminais. Aujourd'hui, on a du chaud bouillant... Bon en vrai les lemons, c'est pas exactement ma spécialité mais j'espère que ça sera pas trop mauvais. Bonne lecture !_

 _Thème :_ _Lemon_ _  
_ _Personnages :_ _Kanon x Mû_ _  
_ _Rating : M  
_

* * *

Sa peau avait la texture de la pêche.  
Quand il passait son doigt dessus, il la sentait frémir sous son contact, comme il sentait la chair chaude s'enfoncer légèrement, puis reprendre sa forme normale. C'était une peau étonnamment fine, sous laquelle on sentait pulser tendrement la chaleur.  
Il s'attarda un peu sur son ventre pour le sentir se soulever, redescendre, entendre sa respiration, puis ses doigts s'écartèrent tandis qu'il glissa le long du torse pour venir caresser sa taille. Elle était fine, comme ses hanches, et dans son dos, on sentait poindre l'os de la colonne vertébrale. C'était un léger relief, comme une minuscule chaîne de montagne, que son ongle se plut particulièrement à découvrir. Comme un voyageur, il la descendit, la suivit pour aboutir sur ses fesses. Sa main alors s'étala sur sa peau pour mieux en apprécier la forme, assez plate, et elle remonta sur sa cuisse, tout aussi mince. Doucement, il invita la jambe à se plier, et vint y déposer ses lèvres, son souffle chaud.

-Tu manque de graisse...

Il murmura, faisant glisser sa lèvre sur son genou, ses yeux posés sur son amant. Ce dernier lui rendit un regard profondément énigmatique. Sa tête reposait sur le côté, près de son épaule, et ses longs cheveux violets pâles étaient comme des fins fils d'eau, coulant sur son visage, son cou, ses épaules, son torse, et le matelas. Il avait ces yeux uniques, grands, ronds, dont la forme n'était pas exactement humaine, sans être brutalement inhumaine. C'était à la fois perturbant et fascinant des regarder, de se plonger à l'intérieur d'une telle expression, qui ne se cachait de rien, mais restait quasiment illisible pour le commun des mortels, comme un livre écrit dans une langue étrangère. Ses lèvres se mirent lentement en mouvement.

-... Tu n'aime pas... ?

Il esquissa un léger sourire et embrassa encore sa cuisse, avant de prendre appui sur le matelas pour se rapprocher de son visage, prendre entre ses doigts ses mèches diaphanes.

-Si... Mais parfois j'ai peur que tu t'envole...

Les mains de Mû, minces et longues, mais marquées par le travail manuel, glissèrent sur son cou et vinrent se frayer un chemin dans ses cheveux épais, pour tirer sa tête à lui, poser tout doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
Le contact fut très léger d'abord, puis il se fit plus appuyé, et doucement, il laissa glisser sa langue dans la bouche de l'Atlante, qui l'accueillit sans aucune résistance, se referma dessus, la fit prisonnière, pour mieux danser avec.

-Hmm...

Ils n'échangèrent pas d'autre parole, car les mots succombèrent face aux soupirs chaleureux, la respiration mêlée des deux amants. Les mains de Kanon avaient reprit leur voyage, sur le torse de Mû où elles encerclaient les tétons, les pectoraux, puis se glisser sous ses aisselles pour soudainement descendre, saisir ses cuisses, les remonter contre lui. Son bassin, presque automatiquement, avait commencé un mouvement de va et vient semblable à celui d'une vague, contre la plage de sable doux qu'était le bas ventre du Bélier. Ce dernier poussa un soupir plus lourd, tendit un peu la tête en arrière, laissant la place aux lèvres du Dragon des Mers qui n'eurent pas besoin d'une autre occasion pour venir s'y engouffrer, embrasser avec passion son cou. Ses lèvres entrouvertes semblaient chuchoter des paroles d'amour, qui pourtant ne s'entendait nullement. Ses mains quittèrent la chevelure rebelle de Kanon, dont le bleu profond était celui de l'océan, et vinrent s'appuyer sur son dos puissant, musclé, pour mieux serrer son corps contre lui. Sous ses doigts de travailleur, il sentait les muscles se mouvoir presque imperceptiblement, et contre son torse, son cœur battait régulièrement.  
"Pa pam"  
"Pa pam"  
"Pa pam".  
Kanon était une force de la nature, capable du pire comme du mieux, de la plus tranquille poésie comme de la plus violente colère. Sa peau avait le goût du sel et la sensation assez sèche, mais où les nombreuses cicatrices avaient le contact plus doux. Ses lèvres étaient plus pulpeuses, ses regards moins sages, ses mains plus chaudes. Le contact de ses caresses l'excitait peu à peu, faisait monter la température dans son bas ventre, naître des fourmillements dans son intimité, hérisser le très mince duvet de ses bras. Le cadet Gémeaux quitta son cou, et ses lèvres vinrent suivre sa clavicule et chercher un endroit plus riche en épaisseur. Elles s'arrêtèrent sur son épaule, mordirent doucement dans la chair, puis se mirent à l'aspirer, à la sucer. Mû poussa un petit gémissement, appuyant un peu plus fort des ongles sur son dos, remontant encore les jambes pour caresser ses hanches du genou. Elles étaient plus larges que les siennes, pas seulement plus musclées, mais aussi naturellement plus rondes. Chaque contact lui donnait un frisson.  
Ainsi il frissonnait, frissonnait encore, sans cesse, et paradoxalement se réchauffer en même temps, sentant peu à peu sa patience s'amoindrir.

-Kanon...

Il souffla à son oreille, comme une demande. Kanon se redressa, et brièvement, leurs yeux se croisèrent. Dans la pénombre, l'éclat vert des yeux du Dragon des Mers était magnétique, profond, pénétrant, éclatant de passion, brillant de chaleur, et son torse lui apparut comme se dresse une montagne. Sur sa peau bronzée par le soleil, Mû observa les cicatrices, les traces de son histoires, de son honneur, de sa fierté. Sa main vint doucement s'appuyer contre son entrejambe, et les yeux verts se fermèrent, sa bouche s'ouvrit sur un soupir appuyé, et le Bélier commença à doucement malaxer sa virilité, aider cette dernière à durcir encore plus, à pulser contre sa paume. Puis de lui même, il glissa sur le ventre, son corps exposé comme une offrande sur l'autel d'un plaisir charnel supérieur.  
Aussitôt, Kanon vint parcourir son dos de ses baisers, cette grande vallée aux reliefs subtils, courbée comme un croissant de lune, commençant de sa nuque, et descendant vers ses fesses, commençant de la Terre, et montant vers le Ciel. Ses doigts, d'abord, vinrent caresser l'intérieur de la raie, faisant monter la température d'un degré : ses gestes se firent bien plus intimes encore, de chauds ils passèrent à brûlants. De doux, il commença à devenir puissamment érotique. Mû se mordit la lèvre quand il sentit un doigt entrer en lui, il se tendit, mais la main de Kanon ne s'arrêta pas. Il chercha d'abord à s'enfoncer, puis seulement alors il se mit à tourner, à explorer. Il connaissait son corps par cœur. Il savait où était son point érogène, mais il l'évitait sciemment. Il le préparait. L'invitait à se détendre. Quand il sentit que le premier gardien se faisait moins serré, il inséra un autre doigt, put faire varier ses mouvements, en ciseaux, en hélice, il poussa un peu plus loin, et le fit légèrement hoqueter. Les doigts de Mû se serrèrent sur les draps, il se fit violence pour ne pas mordre plus fort sa lèvre, et ses soupirs se firent alors plus aigus.

-Détends toi...

La voix de Kanon glissa jusqu'à ses tympans avec une douceur qui ne faisait qu'annoncer la tempête à venir, et pourtant, elle suffit à le calmer.

-Viens...

Il lui répondit, toujours à voix basse, se sentant chaud. Le cadet des Gémeaux se dressa sur ses genoux, et son érection vint se frotter contre son intimité. Il poussa un grognement de plaisir, signe aussi de frustration. Mû sut que bientôt, son amant ne se contrôlerait plus et ne prendrait plus son temps comme ça... Un mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, et il tourna la tête pour le regarder du coin de l'œil. Kanon lui sourit, se colla contre lui :

-Tu es prêt... ?

-Toujours.

-Vraiment.. ?

-La ferme, Kanon, et dépêche toi... Tu ne va pas déroger à ta réputation, quand même ?

La pique de Mû fit glousser le Dragon des Mers, qui se repositionna.  
Puis ce fut le premier coup.  
Le tibétain poussa un long gémissement, de douleur d'abord, se sentant tout parcouru de frissons tandis que Kanon forçait le passage à l'intérieur de son corps.  
Il se retira doucement, le faisant grogner.  
Puis arriva le second.  
Cette fois sa voix s'éleva moins fort, et le plaisir vint s'y mêler. Il baissa la tête, serra les poings. Kanon prit appui sur la taille de son amant, qu'il serrait entre ses doigts puissants.  
Un troisième.  
Leurs respirations s'étaient drastiquement accélérées, et la chaleur continuait de monter. Chaque contact était brûlant, chaque soupir était incendiaire, le Gémeaux s'était mit à grogner, soupirer, et Mû faisait de même, sa voix un poil plus aiguë.  
Quatre.  
Kanon frappa soudainement sa prostate, et Mû poussa un cri, difficilement retenu entre ses dents serrées.  
Cinq.  
Six. Sept.  
Il arrêta de compter.  
Les rapports se firent plus réguliers, Mû avait prit le rythme, et Kanon accélérait peu à peu, pour en venir à un rythme bien plus puissant.  
De douceur, tendresse, chaleur diffuse, soupirs, ils étaient passés à brutalité, grognements, cris, douleur et plaisir, d'équilibre, ils étaient passés à un balancement incessant entre la douleur et le plaisir.  
Kanon se laissait enfin aller.  
Il avait prit l'habitude de se faire plus doux avec Mû, pas parce que le Bélier préférait ça, où était trop fragile pour sa brutalité habituelle, mais simplement parce qu'il avait vite compris que le corps de l'Atlante était un corps qui devait d'abord s'apprécier par la douceur, la découverte, les caresses. C'était un corps d'apparence assez fragile car il était mince, mais ses épaules restaient assez larges, et quand il bandait les muscles, on voyait qu'il y avait un entraînement martial derrière cette peau blanche, et quand les points au dessus de ses yeux se fronçaient, qu'il se mettait en garde et que son regard s'allumait de combativité, on ne pouvait que constater qu'il était un véritable guerrier. Pas seulement un ermite sage et pacifique perdu dans les montagnes de Jamir, pas seulement un ami agréable, souriant et patient. Il était aussi cet être plein de mystères, pas exactement humain, héritier d'une race sur le point de s'éteindre, qui le regardait parfois avec des yeux qui semblaient vieux de plusieurs centaines d'années, profonds comme des lacs, joueurs, provocateurs. Il avait aussi ses mains qui savaient où le caresser pour invoquer son excitation, rappeler sa sexualité à l'ordre, cette voix qui savait quels mots chuchoter pour le faire craquer, il avait ce sourire, à la fois exigeant et satisfait, il avait en lui cette braise, cette passion, suffisante pour réveiller le Dragon.  
Alors Kanon savait qu'il n'avait pas à se retenir. Il savait qu'il pouvait y aller, le prendre, se délivrer en lui, car il était une mer déchaînée, un océan rageur, avec lequel le Bélier savait jouer, que le Bélier savait respecter, guider, calmer, car il était cet être de liberté dont Mû était tombé amoureux.  
Ce dernier se mit bientôt à crier son plaisir, ne se retenant qu'à moitié étant donné qu'ils étaient seuls, crier le plaisir qu'il ressentait quand les vagues venaient claquer violemment contre ses hanches, contre ses cuisses, et que les mains de Kanon prenaient possession de lui. Ils sentaient ces dernières flatter son aine, comme si une source de plaisir n'était pas suffisante et qu'il fallait le multiplier, encore et encore, chercher toujours les meilleurs moyens de l'augmenter, ou comme si son amant voulait son être entier sous son contrôle, et que sa soif de lui ne saurait être comblée. Kanon n'était pas un dominateur, mais un conquérant, et là était sa principale, sa plus fondamentale différence avec son frère jumeau. D'apparence brutale, rustre, égoïste et arrogante, sa carapace d'écailles cachaient le plus simple, le plus évident et le plus humain désir d'émancipation, de reconnaissance et de liberté.  
Et au fond, ils étaient deux personnes sans attaches, l'une comme l'autre s'était un jour éloignée du Sanctuaire et avait vu une autre part du monde, l'une en haut des montagnes, l'autre au plus bas des océans.  
Les mouvements des hanches du Dragon étaient délicieusement sensuels, il se retirait avec patience jusqu'au bout de son gland et rentrait à nouveau en accélérant progressivement pour que le coup final, le moment où il touchait la zone de plaisir du Bélier ne soit que d'autant plus puissant. De la sueur coulait par fines gouttes le long de ses muscles, chatouillait son ventre, se perdait dans la toison de son aine. Au bout d'un moment, ils sentirent le besoin de changer de position, varier le plaisir, alors momentanément Kanon se retira, puis s'allongea sur le dos, et Mû se mit à califourchon sur lui, et vint de lui même s'empaler avec un râle. Et ils reprirent leur affaire, plus lentement car la position ne leur permettait plus d'être aussi rapides, mais avec le même brûlant érotisme. Mû contemplait Kanon de ses yeux mi-clos, les joues écarlates, une main à plat sur sa poitrine, l'éclat jade de son regard s'attardant sur les rivières impétueuses de ses cheveux bleus. Il contemplait la manière dont ses yeux verts émeraude se plissaient, se voilaient sous l'effet du plaisir, se fermaient des fois, tandis que ses dents mordillaient, s'attardaient sur sa lèvre inférieure, la caressait, mettant en valeur sa courbe brillante. Soudain, son visage se crispa, il tendit le cou en arrière, un grognement plus aigu franchissant ses lèvres, redoublant de force dans ses coups, et Mû, avec un cri, compris qu'il n'était plus loin de l'orgasme.  
Alors il ferma les yeux à son tour, se concentra pour tout donner dans ce dernier moment qui les unirait comme rarement on voit deux humains unis.  
Et tout son univers ne fut plus que grognement, gémissements, cris, tout se fondit au noir, un noir piqueté d'étoiles, tout ne fut plus que coups, Mû avait basculé sur le dos et Kanon soutenait ses hanches pour continuait à le prendre, avec plus de vitesse et de violence, tout ne fut plus que légère douleur des ongles plantés dans ses cuisses, des gifles du bas ventre contre ses fesses, de la pénétration répétée dans son intimité, et tout, tout ça se mélangea, fusionna, et tout ne fut que plaisir supérieur, plaisir sublime de la chair débarrassée de la pensée et des concepts futilement complexes de bonheur, et un, deux, trois, un dernier coup, une dernière note, un dernier cri, le point culminant, le paroxysme, le grand et magnifique final.  
L'Univers entier qui venait de s'unir et d'exploser se reforma peu à peu, les sensations revinrent, le Corps redevint deux, et les deux se rencontrèrent à nouveau, s'offrirent leurs bras, les yeux se rouvrirent, pour mieux se refermer, il y eut un doux sourire, un doux regard, de doux échanges, un ardent baiser.  
Il y eut un échange de mots, un souffle, puis le silence.


	3. Still not friends Partie 1

_Et me voilà pour le troisième OS ENFIN je suis vraiment très en retard, à ce point là mon idée de challenge de base ne tient plus debout, enfin, rien ne sert de forcer, quand l'inspi y est pas, elle y est pas x.x Bref, pour me faire pardonner, ce n'est pas vraiment un OS que je vous livre, mais bien quatre. Parce que de base, il ne devait y en avoir qu'un, mais il s'est trouvé que je me suis emportée, que j'ai voulu développer mon idée jusqu'au bout, et en conséquent, le texte est très long. Mais personnellement, je n'aime pas les chapitres et OS trop longs, donc je l'ai coupé en quatre. Du coup, il est probable que les coupures vous apparaissent maladroites, comme je les aie fait après coup. Je m'en excuse. Sur ce, bonne lecture !  
_

 _Thème : En bataille  
_ _ _Personnages : Milo x Aiolia_  
 _Rating : T__

* * *

Ce ne devait être qu'un combat amical.  
Mais Aiolia avait du mal à associer Milo et "combat amical", surtout quand ça le concernait.  
En garde sur le sable de l'arène, le jeune Lion de 17 ans attendait son adversaire, qui prenait son temps pour venir, marchant d'un pas sûr, suscitant des murmures amusés ou admirateurs sur son chemin. Comme Aiolia, il était en tenue d'entraînement, seulement protégé aux genoux, coudes et cœur, sur des vêtements vaguement verts. Il avait négligemment attaché ses boucles violettes en queue de cheval, si bien que quelques mèches retombaient sur ses épaules, et ses yeux bleus glace luisaient d'un air moqueur. Il esquissa un mince sourire en se mettant en garde, face à un Aiolia qui se montrait, pour l'instant, imperturbable, les sourcils froncés.

-Tu es prêt, Aiolia ?

Le ton de voix du Scorpion était fortement marqué d'ironie, et Aiolia sut de suite que le Scorpion cherchait à le provoquer. Il tiqua malgré lui, mais répondit aussi posément que possible :

-Oui, Milo.

Sa réponse sonna comme un coup d'envoi, et déjà son adversaire bondissait vers lui, pour lui envoyer avec grâce un coup de pied qu'il bloqua aisément. Ce n'était que de l'échauffement, et aucun des coups qu'ils s'échangèrent alors ne furent réellement difficiles à parer ou esquiver. Du regard, ils se jaugeaient l'un l'autre, Milo avec un air amusé qui ne présageait rien de bon, Aiolia avec un regard aussi froid que possible, fermé, cherchant à cacher complètement ses émotions à son adversaire.  
En bref, le combat devait être amical, mais aucun des deux adversaires n'avait d'intention bienveillante envers l'autre.  
Enfants, Milo et Aiolia s'entendaient bien et aimaient bien faire les quatre cent coups ensemble, se disputant facilement mais se réconciliant très rapidement car ils se rendaient bien vite compte qu'ils s'ennuyaient sans l'autre. Ils avaient, de base, un même fond de caractère impulsif, passionné et franc, une même sorte de candeur : parmi les onze apprentis Chevaliers d'Or en entraînement, ils étaient sans doute ceux qui se ressemblaient le plus, et auraient probablement pu devenir des amis très proches. Mais le temps et les évènements les avaient fait grandir différemment. Milo était devenu très confiant, zélé, avec un sens de l'humour pour le moins piquant, tandis qu'Aiolia s'était fait moins démonstratif, plus susceptible, mais aussi plus rebelle, et bien évidemment, il y avait eu cette tragédie. Ce moment, ce crime, qui les avait définitivement éloigné l'un de l'autre.  
Le Lion para une attaque du poing, croisant les bras devant lui, mais il ne vit pas venir le coup de genou qui le frappa au ventre. Il poussa un grognement de douleur, étouffé par le manque d'air dans ses poumons, et fit quelques pas en arrière. Le coup fut salué par un sifflement admiratif chez les spectateurs, qui fit serrer des dents Aiolia.

-Alors, déjà à bout de souffle ?

Le taquina Milo, le corps légèrement tourné de profil, le bras devant lui, prêt à frapper. Le Lion le fusilla un instant du regard, se redressa, et voyant qu'il lui laissait l'avantage d'attaquer, il passa à la vitesse supérieure et força Milo à se placer sur la défensive en l'attaquant à répétition. Ce dernier, surpris par le regain d'énergie de son adversaire, se laissa prendre au piège et resta un moment coincé à gérer les assauts d'Aiolia, les dents serrées. Il tenta de se débarrasser du Lion d'une balayette, mais ce dernier sauta en arrière juste à temps. Milo en profita pour repasser à l'attaque. Et le véritable duel s'engagea. Sous les exclamations excitées de la foule, les deux combattants ne se lâchaient plus, échangeaient les coups à une vitesse qui ne cessait d'augmenter. Un combat de Chevaliers d'Or pouvait aisément durer des jours et des jours entiers, si bien qu'en duel d'arène, une chute équivalait à une défaite pour réduire un maximum le temps de la démonstration. Dans les gradins, chacun y allait de son petit commentaire, de sa petite analyse : les maîtres pointaient du doit tel ou tel combattant en expliquant eux élèves les gestes des Chevaliers, les exhortant à en prendre de la graine. Très rapidement, les paris tournaient entre les spectateurs, et la tension montait.  
Le duel était impressionnant sur bien des aspects : Milo comme Aiolia étaient deux combattants qui misaient beaucoup sur l'attaque et la vitesse, aussi n'y avait-il aucun temps mort dans la joute féroce qui se déroulait sur le sable de l'arène. D'un côté, le Scorpion jouissait d'une souplesse et d'une agilité sans égales, se battant comme s'il dansait, tout en gardant une précision mortelle, et de l'autre, le Lion ne faisait aucun mouvement superflu, enchaînait sans pitié ses coups de poings. Aucun n'avait pris le dessus sur l'autre, et ils étaient si concentrés l'un sur l'autre que les cris des observateurs les indifféraient complètement.  
Milo esquissa un petit sourire amusé en observant la flamme dans les yeux d'Aiolia. Il espérait qu'il n'était pas déjà à fond de sa force, car lui même attendait encore le bon moment pour lui montrer ce dont il était réellement capable. Son adversaire ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qui l'attendait...  
A cette pensée, le sourire du Scorpion se fana un peu, il fronça les sourcils, l'air subitement plus sérieux, plus pensif. Devait-il vraiment... ?

-Fais la peau à ce frère de traître, Milo !

Quand bien même ils ne prêtaient pas attention à ce que disaient les spectateurs, cette phrase fut prononcée avec une telle force et une telle hargne que les deux combattants l'entendirent très clairement. Aiolia eut un violent tressaillement, et un éclair de rage anima ses yeux verts. Il porta une gauche admirable mais d'une violence inouïe à Milo qui étouffa un juron, sonné un court instant. Aiolia allait le frapper à nouveau, mais porté par la colère, il avait baissé sa défense, et son adversaire esquiva aisément, lui portant au passage un coup de pied dans la cote. Un cri de douleur se fit entendre et le Lion recula de plusieurs pas. Mais il serra les dents. Milo n'aurait aucune pitié pour lui. Il devait se battre. Se battre plus fort que lui. Plus fort que tous.  
Il l'entendait. La foule était du côté du Scorpion. "Montre lui ce que c'est d'être un véritable guerrier". "Fais lui mordre la poussière". "Fais lui payer".  
Le huitième gardien repartit à l'attaque, et manqua de le faire tomber en lui portant de nouveaux coups. Les gens se mirent à huer.  
... Ou peut-être ne le faisaient ils pas vraiment. Mais c'était tout comme. Leurs regards brûlaient le dos du Lion. Il passa en posture de défense, se protégeant des bras, et peinant à reprendre pied dans le combat. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait, tout à coup... ? Ils étaient en simple duel, et pourtant Milo avait déjà dépassé la vitesse habituelle qu'usait un Chevalier en temps normal. Si ça continuait, ils devraient faire appel à leur cosmos, ce qui est censé être interdit...  
Mais si ça continuait, surtout, Aiolia allait perdre sous les encouragements et les hues des spectateurs. Et ça, c'était hors de question. Il poussa un cri de combat pour donner de la force à la poussée en avant qu'il effectua, parvenant à déstabiliser Milo, et l'éloignant de lui d'un coup de poing sur le visage que personne n'eut le temps de suivre des yeux.  
Un craquement sourd et un grognement de douleur répondit à son attaque, et pendant un instant, la foule se tut, regardant le Scorpion reculer, regardant les gouttes de sang gicler sur le sable. Il leva les yeux sur Aiolia, des yeux bleus qui jetaient des éclairs, la main sur son nez qui s'était mis à saigner.

-Oh... Tu veux la jouer comme ça... ?

Aiolia fit pleinement face à Milo. Le menton rentré, les poings serrés, et les bras légèrement en arrière pour faire ressortir son torse, il répondit à son regard sans fléchir. Il donnait l'impression d'avoir laissé tomber toute défense, et pourtant, ses mains étaient prêtes à frapper à une vitesse inimaginable quiconque tenterait de l'approcher. Aiolia pouvait se vanter d'être l'un des Chevaliers les plus rapides de sa génération. Et quelque fut sa réputation au Sanctuaire, personne ne pouvait remettre en cause cet état de fait.

-Arrête donc un peu de parler, et attaque si tu l'ose. Tu ne voudrais pas décevoir ta petite troupe d'admiratrices, Chevalier du Scorpion ?

Rétorqua Aiolia, du tac au tac, assez fort pour se faire entendre des spectateurs qui commençaient à le fatiguer avec ses commentaires. Il entendit vaguement des protestations, mais n'y fit pas attention, concentré sur l'image de Milo qui se redressa, essuya d'un geste rageur le sang sous ses narines, et se mit à son tour en défense.

-Si je l'ose... ? Tu vas vite voir que tu ne fais pas le poids...

-De la part d'un poids-plume comme toi, je trouve ça ironique. Dis moi, tu danses ou tu te bats... ?

La pique d'Aiolia eut l'effet escompté, puisque Milo tiqua aussitôt. Il plissa les yeux d'un air indéniablement mauvais. Autour de son visage, des mèches violettes se mirent à flotter légèrement, et une énergie dorée sembla émaner de son corps. Il n'avait vraiment pas apprécié la pique.

-Toi...

Il gronda entre ses dents serrées, qui sonna comme un avertissement.  
Le coup suivant fut foudroyant.  
Aiolia fut frappé si fort dans le ventre que son cri resta bloqué dans sa gorge, et qu'un peu de sang vint tâcher ses lèvres et ses vêtements. Milo s'était déplacé en une fraction de seconde, le regard maintenant froid de colère. La foule ne salua pas son coup cette fois ci. Elle s'était tue, comprenant que le duel avait entamé une étape supérieure. Personne n'avait vu le combattant se déplacer. Devant leurs yeux, la légende sur la vitesse des Chevaliers semblait se réaliser, et ils en restaient silencieux de stupeur. Plié en deux, Aiolia n'esquiva le coup de coude de Milo que par pur réflexe, roulant sur le côté et se remettant immédiatement debout, les traits déformés par la douleur, et une forme de surprise. A voir la position du Scorpion, ce dernier avait très clairement tenté de le frapper à la nuque.  
S'il n'avait pas raté son coup, il aurait pu le tuer.  
Aiolia fronça les sourcils. Il se remit en garde, et à son tour, fit appel à son cosmos, sans se soucier un seul moment de plus de la règle sur les duels en arène. Le Chevalier du Scorpion qui s'était redressé n'avait clairement plus rien de l'enfant qui était son ami, il y a bien des années. Son regard s'était fait beaucoup plus sérieux, et son aura, beaucoup plus hostile. Il se tenait droit, confiant, presque arrogant, mais surtout menaçant, dangereux. Le Lion sentit son coeur se serrer, en comprenant qu'il n'y avait définitivement pas de retour en arrière possible. C'était comme s'il était face à un étranger.  
Face à un énième mensonge de son enfance.

Le temps sembla se ralentir, tandis que les deux combattants décomposaient les secondes qui s'écoulaient, se jaugeant du regard.  
Le combat reprit.  
Aiolia frappa du poing. Milo le bloqua. Tenta de le frapper de l'autre poing. Fut bloqué. Jambes fermement plantées dans le sol, muscles tendus au maximum, leurs fronts se touchaient presque, tandis que leurs mains jointes se poussaient, tentaient de prendre le dessus. Vu de l'extérieur, ils avaient l'air immobiles. En réalité, ils mettaient toutes leurs forces dans les muscles de leurs bras pour gagner ne serait-ce qu'un millimètre de terrain. Yeux dans les yeux.  
Le Lion était tant concentré sur le regard du Scorpion, captivé, même, par ces pupilles dont le bleu était de grande beauté, que lorsqu'il y passa un éclat de tristesse, il le vit aussitôt.

-Désolé, Aiolia.

Soudain, Milo se dégagea de la prise de son adversaire, bondit en arrière, éleva son cosmos d'un coup, et Aiolia n'eut le temps d'apercevoir qu'un éclat rouge avant qu'une douleur sans aucune commune mesure n'implose dans son épaule.


	4. Still not friends Partie 2

_Je squatte le début de la deuxième partie pour préciser que quand j'écris en italique, c'est que j'écris un flash-back. Je me suis rendue compte que c'était pas forcément une évidence, donc je précise. Re-bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _Il était tard. Le crépuscule faisait couler des rivières écarlates entre les colonnes des temples, et Milo resta un instant à l'extérieur pour profiter une dernière fois de la chaleur du soleil, avant de rentrer dans l'ombre de l'imposant temple grec. Il s'enfonça à l'intérieur, laissant son armure quitter son corps dans un éclat doré, et s'étira longuement. Il allait pénétrer dans ses appartements personnels, quand une voix l'interpella :_

 _-Seigneur Milo._

 _Curieux, le Chevalier arrêta ses pas. Il se tourna vers la source de la voix, un serviteur du Pope qui accourait vers lui, le visage sérieux, s'inclinant._

 _-... Hm ?_

 _-Le Grand Pope m'a demandé de vous faire passer cette missive._

 _Et il tendit au Scorpion un rouleau. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil mais s'en saisit, le déroulant aussitôt._

 _-Bien... Tu peux disposer..._

 _Le serviteur s'inclina une dernière fois, puis recula avant de partir, tandis que Milo fronçait les sourcils en lisant._

 _"Milo du Scorpion._  
 _Tu n'es probablement pas sans savoir qu'Aiolia du Lion, frère du traître Aiolos, se plaît à n'en faire qu'à sa tête et ignorer la plupart des règles qui garantissent le bon fonctionnement de notre Sanctuaire. Je l'ai convoqué à de plusieurs reprises, mais il semblerait que les mots n'aient aucune influence sur cet esprit rebelle, aussi aimerais-je lui faire peser de manière plus lourde les conséquences de ses actes sur sa conscience, qu'il comprenne enfin qu'il ne peut impunément se permettre d'agir ainsi._  
 _Demain, j'attends de toi que tu le provoques en duel, pour lui donner une leçon. C'est le moment ou jamais de montrer que tu maîtrises ta technique._  
 _Tu as carte blanche, tant que tu ne le tues pas."_

 _Le papier l'avait laissé profondément perplexe, choqué, même.  
Est-ce que le Pope lui avait vraiment demandé de faire ça... ? C'était bien son sceau officiel, sur la missive, mais... Aiolia avait beau être le frère du plus grand traître du Sanctuaire, celui là même qui avait mis tout le monde en confiance, avait été le modèle de tout une génération, il méritait quelque chose de plus digne qu'une humiliation, non, une torture publique quand bien même il ne cessait de s'opposer à l'autorité du Sanctuaire... ?  
Milo referma la missive, la serrant dans son poing, le regard étrécit.  
Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'Aiolia se mette en scène de cette manière... ?_

-Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu te mette dans des pétrins pareils, Aiolia... ?

Genou à terre, le Lion serrait son épaule, tremblant de douleur. Est-ce que... Est-ce que Milo venait juste de le frapper avec l'Aiguille Ecarlate... ? Il releva la tête, non sans difficulté, pour voir son adversaire, debout, un ongle plus long que les autres et de couleur rouge, qui le regardait, avec un sérieux qui mêlait colère, résolution, et tristesse.

-M-Milo... ? Qu'est ce qui te prends... ?

Il s'efforça de se relever malgré la douleur, mais un nouvel éclair rouge le renvoya au sol, le faisant crier, d'un cri qui fit frémir tout le public, passé de l'excitation à la surprise la plus totale et l'indécision. Qu'est ce qu'il se passait au juste ?  
Milo s'avança vers Aiolia.

-Alors que le déshonneur de ton frère te pèse dessus et que les autres ne ratent pas une occasion de te le rappeler, tu ne cesses de te donner en spectacle et de contrer toute forme d'autorité. Qu'est ce que tu cherches, au juste ? A trahir le Sanctuaire, toi aussi... ?

Aiolia resta hébété un instant, puis comprit peu à peu. Alors c'était ça.  
Il y a deux jours, le Lion avait refusé de punir un élève qui avait tenté de s'enfuir, et pire encore, avait empêché Deathmask de le faire à sa place, n'hésitant pas à manquer de se battre avec lui pour ça. Le Pope l'avait convoqué pour le sermonner, mais ça n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'effet. Alors comme ça, il envoyait Milo pour faire le travail... ? C'était bas. L'ordre était bas. Et Milo était tout aussi bas d'user de l'argument de son... frère, pour appuyer ses dires. Bas de l'accuser de vouloir trahir à son tour. Aiolia venait d'avoir la preuve de ce qu'il niait bêtement depuis des années, et ça faisait mal.

-Les autres... ? Parce que tu t'exclus de ce groupe, peut-être ? Tu as perdu toute confiance en moi, comme les autres...

Répliqua-t-il sèchement, en se relevant, grimaçant à cause de la douleur. Milo tique.

-Aiolia...

-La ferme.

Il se replaça en garde. La douleur le fit vaciller, mais il resta fermement debout, plissa les yeux, et finit par poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

-... Au nom de notre amitié, Milo, tu ne veux pas qu'on s'arrête là ? Quelqu'un d'autre pourra le faire à ta place, tu sais. Je t'ai connu moins zélé quand il s'agit de respecter des ordres, hm ?

Le Scorpion ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'évocation de leur enfance turbulente, des bêtises qu'ils enchaînaient sans s'arrêter, car quand ils étaient ensemble, rien ne semblait leur faire peur... A part Saga, peut-être, ou Aiolos, parce qu'Aiolia était incapable de lui désobéir bien longtemps.  
Mais son sourire se fana bien rapidement. Ils n'étaient plus enfants. Aiolia était le frère d'un traître, et il commençait à se comporter de plus en plus comme un rebelle. Qui sait s'il ne finirait pas comme son frère, qui sait s'il n'allait pas trahir le Sanctuaire lui aussi, et notamment le Grand Pope alors que le Grand Pope est la parole d'Athéna ?

-... Nous ne sommes plus amis, Aiolia.

Et ce fut tout. C'était probablement leur dernière chance de s'entendre, mais Milo comme Aiolia avait décidé de rester sur ses positions. Aiolia plissa les yeux, et ferma son expression, levant son bouclier de colère déterminée, tandis que Milo se retranchait aussi derrière son masque de zèle passionné.  
Et ils reprirent le combat. La foule était complètement silencieuse maintenant, pendue aux mouvements rapides des Chevaliers, si rapides qu'ils ne pouvaient voir que des éclats de cosmos dorés, que les moments où ils s'arrêtaient pour se jauger, et parfois, c'était aussi un éclat rouge. Et ils ne pouvaient entendre que les cris de combat, les hurlements de douleur que poussait Aiolia quand il était touché par une nouvelle Aiguille écarlate. Il en avait reçu quatre.  
Il n'avait jamais eu affaire à l'attaque signature de Milo, bien qu'il en avait entendu la réputation. C'était douloureux... oui, ça faisait vraiment un mal de chien. Pas étonnant que le Grand Pope avait choisi Milo pour le punir devant tout le monde, au final.  
Son attaque faisait mal, faisait plier l'adversaire qui peinait à riposter tant la douleur était forte, et en plus de cela, Milo était un Chevalier populaire. Sympathique et fougueux, il se faisait des amis facilement, bon combattant, il faisait bien des admirateurs... Sans compter que sans être particulièrement plus beau qu'un autre, il savait se mettre en valeur, il avait ce charme très particulier, dans son regard magnétique, son sourire, son attitude, sa façon d'être. Le public était tout de son côté, sans aucune difficulté. Et il était tout contre Aiolia, frère d'un traître, agressif, rebelle et impétueux, à la beauté brute de la statue grecque, mais aux yeux qui dissuadaient quiconque de s'approcher trop près.  
Le calcul était vite fait. Pris par surprise, Aiolia n'aurait aucune autre issue que celle de se faire réduire en charpie devant tout le monde par son ancien meilleur ami.  
Et puis bon, qu'est ce que ça lui apporterait de gagner ? Il ne gagnerait pas le respect des autres ainsi, et le Pope ne serait sûrement pas satisfait. Il trouverait sans aucun doute un moyen de le punir comme il souhaitait le punir de base. Et c'était déjà bien assez difficile, bien assez douloureux de supporter cette épreuve. Il pouvait juste la laisser passer. Comme les insultes. Les rumeurs. A quoi bon se battre contre elles, quand bien même il en avait l'énergie, si ça ne faisait que les renforcer ? Il suffit de rester silencieux... et elles finissaient par se taire...  
C'était comme ça, qu'il devrait penser.  
Vraiment ?  
... Décidément , le Grand Pope le sous-estimait beaucoup.  
A la septième piqûre, Aiolia sentit que ses blessures saignaient. Son corps commençait à se refroidir, et il se sentait nauséeux, sans compter les vertiges qui le prenaient quand il faisait un mouvement trop vif. D'un coup de pied qu'il ne put parer efficacement, il fut renvoyé à genoux. Mais il refusait de tomber. S'il chutait de tout son long sur le sol, il avait perdu. Milo aurait gagné.  
Ce dernier plissa les yeux en voyant le sang d'Aiolia s'écouler, sans que celui ci paraisse prêt à laisser tomber. Dire que ça l'indifférait de le voir ainsi serait totalement faux. Est-ce que sa technique devait vraiment servir à ça, à torturer son camarade ? Ne devait-il pas se battre contre des ennemis d'Athéna, plutôt que contre un frère d'armes... ?  
... Un frère d'armes, hein...

-Je n'irais pas plus loin, Aiolia, où tu risquerais d'y perdre la vie. Laisse tomber, c'est fini maintenant.

Il lui fit doucement. C'est bon. Il suffisait qu'il laisse son dos toucher le sol, et Milo aurait accompli sa mission. Mais le Lion ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille. Il jeta un regard bouillant au Scorpion. Et ce dernier sentit son cœur bondir devant la vision du jeune homme, dont les yeux verts émeraude avait toute l'énergie du monde, dont le torse ensanglanté mais parfaitement musclé était la preuve, le résultat de l'entraînement intensif qu'il s'imposait pour prouver, sans cesse, encore et encore, sa valeur aux yeux des autres.

-Et puis quoi encore ?

Il serra les dents et se remit debout. De la poussière tomba de ses boucles châtains, et Milo sortit de ses pensées, troublé, secouant la tête pour se remettre dans le combat.

-Les Chevaliers doivent se battre jusqu'au bout, non ? Jusqu'à extermination de l'adversaire, non ? Alors pourquoi tu m'épargnes, Milo, hein ?

Il se remit en garde. Laissant son cosmos s'élever progressivement. Ses yeux, emplis de colère, se baladèrent un instant sur l'assistance qui appréciait le spectacle en silence, puis se posèrent à nouveau sur Milo, le fixant durement.

-Pourquoi le Sanctuaire m'épargne ? S'il est tellement persuadé que je dois payer à la place de mon frère, tellement convaincu que je ne vaux pas mieux que lui et que je ne suis qu'un danger pour lui, simplement parce que moi j'ose m'insurger contre ce que je considère injuste, alors pourquoi me laisse t-il en vie ? Alors qu'il n'hésite pas à menacer de mort un vulgaire apprenti qui veux juste fuir ?

Il cracha un peu de sang, puis acheva de se stabiliser grâce à son cosmos, qui maintenant brûlait autour de lui. Milo serra les dents, prêt à se défendre, l'ongle levé, mais se sentant hésitant.

-Je ne suis pas un ennemi d'Athéna, Milo. Et je ne devrais pas avoir à le prouver... Mais s'il le faut, si le Pope en a besoin...

Il marqua une pause. Il voyait bien que Milo hésitait. Que ça ne lui faisait pas plaisir de faire ce qu'il faisait. Il avait vu cet éclat de tristesse dans ses yeux. Il avait entendu son "Désolé".  
Alors... Même si comme le Scorpion l'avait dit, ils n'étaient plus amis... Même s'ils ne le seraient probablement jamais plus... Il sentait qu'aujourd'hui était sa chance. Il sentait... Qu'il avait enfin trouvé un sens, une manière utile d'utiliser, d'exprimer sa colère. Qu'il avait trouvé une raison, une excellente raison de gagner ce duel. Ironique que ça soit grâce au huitième gardien.

-... Si toi, tu en as besoin, alors je le prouverai. En garde, Milo.

Il avait prononcé ses paroles d'un ton étonnamment calme, comme si il avait compris quelque chose, qui lui avait fait prendre une résolution. Ce genre de résolutions contre lesquelles on ne pouvait rien.  
Surpris, et étrangement touché par ces paroles, le huitième gardien éleva son cosmos à son tour. Si.. Lui en avait besoin... ? Pourquoi... ? Aiolia voudrait lui prouver quelque chose, à lui... ?  
... Au nom de leur amitié ?

-... Bien.

Le silence se fit. Dans la foule, personne n'osa parler, même pas en chuchotant. Il y eut un instant de flottement. Puis...

-Par le Plasma Foudroyant !

-Par l'Aiguille Ecarlate !

Ils avaient rugi en même temps. Leurs attaques avaient jailli en même temps. Et c'est encore en même temps que brillèrent l'éclat de leur cosmos.

La poussière avait été soulevée autours des deux combattants, et quand elle retomba...  
Tous purent observer, incrédule, comment Milo avait volé contre un gradin, et l'avait enfoncé de plusieurs centimètres, la tête reposant sur la marche supérieure, et le corps tout entier allongé sur les débris. Encore conscient, il grimaçait de douleur.  
Et il avait perdu.  
Car Aiolia était encore debout, à bout de souffle. Du sang perlait au coin de ses lèvres, mais son regard restait droit. Il observa un moment Milo, qui leva difficilement la tête pour le regarder.

-A.. Aiolia...

Mais le Lion ne lui dit rien. Il se contenta de le fixer encore un instant, reprenant difficilement sa respiration, puis lui tourna le dos sous l'incrédulité générale.  
Il ne fit que quelques pas vers la sortie de l'arène avant de s'écrouler.


	5. Still not friends Partie 3

Il grogna.  
La douleur et la perte de sang l'avait plongé dans les vapes un court instant, mais il n'avait pas totalement perdu conscience. Pas assez, en tout cas, pour ne pas comprendre que quelqu'un le soulevait.

-Aiolia... Tu m'entends... ?

Il ouvrit les yeux, et tourna la tête.

-... Milo ?

-C'est moi. Accroche toi, on monte.

Le bras du Scorpion s'enroula fermement autours de sa taille, et le souleva. Par réflexe, la main d'Aiolia s'accrocha à son épaule.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fous... ?

-Tais-toi et marche.

D'autorité, Milo se mit à avancer. Sur le coup, le Lion trébucha mais ne tarda pas à suivre le rythme, relevant le visage pour regarder autour d'eux. Ils sortirent ensemble de l'arène, où les visages étaient encore tous tournés vers eux. Il grimaça. Il avait repris ses esprits, mais son corps était tout endolori. Il porta sa main libre à ses blessures. Tiens... ? Ca ne saignait plus... ? Comme en écho à ses pensées, Milo reprit la parole :

-J'ai arrêté l'hémorragie, t'inquiète, tu vas pas tarder à reprendre complètement possession de tes sens.

-Tch... Je suis censé te dire merci... ?

Ironisa Aiolia en se redressant, observant du coin de l'oeil son camarade qui grimaçait, pas en bien meilleur état que lui.

-Comme tu veux, si t'es impoli, c'est pas mon problème.

-De la part de celui qui a voulu me tuer, c'est gonflé !

S'indigna le Lion, tandis que son compagnon se tendait, et répondait entre ses dents serrées :

-... J'ai pas essayé de te tuer.

Aiolia renifla.

-Pardon, mauvais choix de vocabulaire. Essayé de m'humilier devant tout le monde comme un toutou obéissant au Grand Pope. Lâche moi, je peux marcher, maintenant.

Il se défit de la prise de Milo, avec une grimace de douleur, mais tint debout aisément, et allait s'éloigner, quand il sentit qu'on lui saisissait violemment le bras. Brusquement, il fut ramené en arrière et croisa le regard bleu fulminant du Scorpion qui siffla :

-Je ne suis pas un toutou obéissant !

Voyant que l'insulte avait touché Milo, Aiolia esquissa un rictus narquois.

-Oh que si. Un gentil toutou loyal à son maître.

-Répète ?!

Le gardien de la huitième maison saisit le cinquième par le col pour rapprocher son visage du sien. Fier, Aiolia ne détourna pas les yeux, les plantant dans les siens, pas le moins du monde effrayé par l'accès de colère de son ancien meilleur ami. Son coeur s'était mis à battre plus vite, sous l'effet sans doute de l'adrénaline qui montait dans ses veines tandis que le Scorpion lui donnait finalement l'occasion de s'exprimer sincèrement avec lui. Il lui cracha :

-Un toutou loyal, plus loyal à son maître qu'à ses amis.

Milo se figea. Aiolia vit ses yeux s'agrandir légèrement sur le coup de la surprise, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en profiter. Son interlocuteur maintint son regard, mais bientôt, il perdit la bataille et lâcha le col du Lion, répondant amèrement :

-Les ordres sont les ordres.

-Arrête de te cacher derrière cette excuse ! S'écria avec colère le cinquième gardien. C'était un ordre, aussi, de me laisser tomber, où t'as décidé de le faire tout seul, comme un grand ?

-Aiolia...

-Quoi, "Aiolia" ? C'est tout ce que t'as à me répondre ? Vraiment ?

Maintenant, le Lion fulminait. Il en avait assez que le Scorpion recule face à ses accusations, prenne cet air de doute, douloureux, voire pire, détourne les yeux. Il l'avait vu hésiter pendant le combat, il avait entendu ce ton amer dans ses réponses ! A son tour, il prit son col et le rapprocha de lui, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.  
Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se donnait autant de mal pour le huitième gardien. C'est vrai, Milo lui avait donné maintes fois des preuves de son éloignement.  
Après l'annonce de la trahison de son frère, il ne l'avait plus regardé pareil. Il s'était fait moins présent. Naïvement, Aiolia s'était accroché à la pensée que ce n'était que parce qu'il s'était rapproché de Camus. Mais petit à petit, il avait changé, s'était éloigné en douceur froide, faussement naturelle, de celui qui était son meilleur ami, à l'époque où pourtant celui ci avait besoin plus que jamais d'un repère où s'accrocher.  
Milo l'avait trahi.  
Aiolia n'avait pas d'autre mot pour définir le vide amer qu'avait laissé l'éloignement du Scorpion dans son coeur. Le nombre de fois où il s'était confronté à lui, l'avait provoqué, n'avait cherché qu'à se disputer avec lui n'était que le reflet de la profonde colère qu'il en ressentait. Milo l'avait trahi, à partir du jour où il avait défini Camus comme son meilleur ami, juste devant lui, juste devant lui, Aiolia, sans aucun regard, aucune explication, juste... comme ça... Comme s'il s'adressait à un étranger qu'il se fichait de blesser...  
Il serra les dents, et les poings.  
Et pourtant, c'était lui, Aiolia, qui lui courait après, se rappelait avec nostalgie de ces temps lointains, et faisait ces efforts pour que Milo lui dise finalement ce qu'il ne va pas, espérant désespérément que le Scorpion daigne reposer les yeux sur lui, daigne s'intéresser à lui à nouveau, daigne lui accorder son sourire si solaire à nouveau...  
Tout ça, à cause de cet espoir stupide qui était né en lui, en voyant la manière dont Milo avait hésité pendant leur combat...  
"Désolé, Aiolia..."

-J'exige une réponse claire. Maintenant.

-Une réponse à quoi ?

Marmonna Milo de mauvaise grâce, l'expression terne.

-As tu définitivement décidé d'en finir avec notre amitié ?!

Le Scorpion soutint un moment le regard d'Aiolia, y lisant la colère et la douleur. C'était donc ça... ? Il s'assombrit, et saisit la main du Lion pour le faire lâcher prise.

-Si oui, qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? C'est du passé maintenant.

Et il avait dit ça en le fixant droit dans les yeux, sans sourciller. Aiolia se sentit frappé en plein coeur, et il fit un pas en arrière.

-Tu le penses vraiment ?

-...

-Milo, réponds moi putain, tu le penses vraiment ?!

Ce fut la goutte de trop pour le Scorpion qui finit par exploser :

-La ferme, Aiolia ! Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te réponde ? "Non, j'ai pas décidé d'en finir, ça fait bientôt onze ans qu'on se fréquente presque plus mais au fond je te considère encore comme mon ami" ? Ou "Oui, arrête de me faire chier avec ça et de croire qu'il y a encore quelque chose de possible" ?!

-Je te demande de dire "oui" ou "non", c'est toi qui rends les choses compliquées, là !

Asséna Aiolia, piqué au vif par le sarcasme de son ancien ami, mais s'efforçant de ne pas le montrer, en colère, contre Milo, mais contre lui même aussi. C'est vrai, qu'est ce qu'il voulait qu'il réponde, pourquoi il était là ? Qu'est ce qu'il espérait encore ?  
Milo se mordit la lèvre inférieure, serra les poings, puis lâcha :

-J'en sais rien.

Le Lion s'était préparé à l'une des deux réponses, s'était mentalement préparé à devoir affronter espoir et déception, et réagir en conséquence, mais il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à cette réponse. Il en resta bouche bée un instant, silencieux, si bien que Milo en profita pour développer, ses yeux bleus brillant de frustration.

-J'en sais foutre rien Aiolia. A l'époque, ça me paraissait logique, t'es le petit frère d'Aiolos après tout, t'étais celui qui en était le plus proche, et vu comment t'as réagi, c'était évident qu'il fallait se méfier de toi. Après tout, notre modèle à tous avait trahi, et Saga avait disparu, tout pouvait arriver, non ?!

Pas de réponse. Milo émit un claquement de langue agacé, et continua :

-Puis il fallait bien se reprendre en main, on était que des gosses à garder le Sanctuaire maintenant, donc ouais, je me suis efforcé de prendre la relève de ceux qui avaient disparu, parce que maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus personne, il fallait bien grandir un peu... Rattraper le coup. Et pas agir sans réfléchir, à t'attirer les foudres du Grand Pope, et donner une image pervertie de la Chevalerie d'Athéna.

Sa voix s'était teintée d'amertume, et il sembla se calmer un petit peu, les sourcils toujours froncés cependant, les poings toujours serrés. A l'époque, Milo vouait aux aînés comme Saga ou Aiolos une admiration sans bornes. Ca ne l'empêchait pas de leur désobéir, ça non, mais pour lui, ils étaient deux modèles, deux sources de référence importantes. En général même, le Scorpion avait un grand attachement aux héros d'antan, il écoutait toujours avec passion les mythes et légendes antiques, la réputation immaculée des héros avait pour lui une importance primordiale. Quelqu'un qui voulait faire des grandes choses se devait de se montrer noble et fort jusqu'au bout, afin que la marque qu'il laisse dans l'histoire soit pour toujours une source d'admiration pour ceux qui la recueillent ensuite.  
De même, un Chevalier d'Or se devait d'agir de manière aussi irréprochable que possible, car il faisait partie de la caste la plus forte et la plus proche d'Athéna au Sanctuaire. Alors quand Aiolos, meilleur exemple pour lui à ce jour, avait trahi... Il en avait senti une intense douleur, un sentiment de confusion, et en grandissant, ce sentiment s'était mué en détermination de faire oublier cet écart de la Chevalerie, de le compenser, rétablir l'honneur. Alors quand Aiolia, lui, continuait de grandir en lui ressemblant, continuait d'agir comme bon lui semblait, comme un électron libre, Milo lui en voulait, de ne pas donner la bonne image, autant qu'il se méfiait de lui.  
Et pourtant... Et pourtant, qui était-il pour le juger... ? Il avait essayé, de lui faire des reproches, de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'agissait pas de la bonne manière, il avait accepté cette mission, pas parce qu'il voulait le punir, non, en soi, il avait eu raison de refuser de punir cet enfant, mais parce qu'il espérait pouvoir l'atteindre, lui faire prendre conscience de son comportement, qui fatalement, le menait sur les mêmes pas que ceux de son frère.  
Il poussa un long soupir, avant d'ajouter, dur :

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, si Aiolos nous a trahi. Mais tu pourrais bien être son digne successeur, et vu ton comportement, tout indiquait qu'un jour, tu finirais par te retourner contre nous. Du moins... C'est ce que je pensais.

Aiolia avait peiné à garder le regard droit pendant la réponse du Scorpion, traversé de multiples émotions intenses à la fois, tristesse, colère, déception, amertume, culpabilité... Mais il se raffermit en entendant ses derniers mots, et demanda, d'une voix étranglée :

-... Ce que tu pensais... ?

Milo desserra les doigts. Le Lion était une marche au dessus de lui, et il le regardait, depuis cet endroit, se tenant droit, fier, malgré la douleur dans ses beaux yeux verts. Son expression s'attrista. Aiolia avait beau agir comme un imbécile la plupart du temps, il souffrait, indéniablement, de la perte de son frère, du comportement des autres à son égard, de sa solitude. Il avait beau être un idiot fini, se comporter comme un rebelle, au fond, il ne faisait que suivre ses principes, agir comme il lui semblait être juste... Et pendant le combat.. Son cosmos avait rayonné comme un véritable soleil. Le Scorpion sentit quelque chose se serrer dans son coeur. Il reprit la parole, d'une voix plus douce, plus lasse. Toute sa colère avait disparu, sans qu'il puisse vraiment expliquer pourquoi.

-Ce que tu ne m'as pas laissé dire, c'est que malgré tout ce que j'ai pu penser de toi, je m'inquiétais pour toi. Je... Ne voulais pas que tu termines comme ton frère. Je ne voulais pas que comme Shura a dû affronter Aiolos, je me retrouve à devoir me battre contre toi. Tu fais n'importe quoi, ton comportement n'est pas toujours digne d'un Chevalier, mais... tu n'es pas mon ennemi pour autant.

Il finit par détourner les yeux, observant l'horizon, le bleu de ses pupilles semblant se fondre au ciel.

-...Et puis, pendant ce combat, tu m'a prouvé que j'avais tort. Tu es un Chevalier puissant, et ce, au même titre que nous tous. Que moi. Pardon d'avoir douté de toi pendant tout ce temps, Aiolia. Alors, pour en revenir au sujet principal... Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus.

Il serra les dents, baissa la tête, maudissant de toute son âme l'émotion qui s'était éveillée en lui quand il s'était battu contre son ancien ami, et qui brûlait furieusement dans son coeur maintenant, reprenant sa marche pour passer à côté d'Aiolia et s'éloigner, soufflant :

-... Ne perds pas ton temps avec moi.

Figé, Aiolia ne capta pas tout de suite que Milo était parti. Il tentait d'encaisser l'information. Alors... pendant toutes ces années, il y avait de... De l'inquiétude, dans son comportement ? Derrière son mépris, ses reproches... ? Non... ça ne pouvait pas être aussi simple que ça...  
Ca ne pouvait pas se finir là...


	6. Still not friends Partie 4

-Milo !

Aiolia s'était retourné. Milo, interpellé, s'arrêta, maintenant quelques marches au dessus du Lion, qui commença à les franchir, prit d'une soudaine résolution désespérée.

-C'est tout ? "Je ne sais pas" ? Je suis censé faire quoi, moi, avec ça ?

Le Scorpion plissa les yeux.

-Je te l'ai dit. Ne perds pas ton temps avec moi.

-C'est pas une réponse !

-Si, c'en est une, c'est la seule que tu auras.

-Te fiche pas de moi !

Cracha Aiolia, maintenant une marche en dessous de celle de Milo, qui rétorqua, sèchement :

-Mais qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre, par Athéna ?

-Ce que ça peut me foutre ?!

Répéta Aiolia, éberlué par la stupidité de la question, avant d'enchaîner :

-Tu me manque, abruti d'arachnide !

Au tour de Milo de rester immobile sous le coup de la stupeur, comme frappé par un éclair. Et au tour d'Aiolia d'en profiter pour parler :

-Tu crois que c'était facile, pour moi, quand Aiolos est mort et qu'on m'a dit que c'était un traître ? J'avais plus personne, et tu m'as laissé tomber ! Tu voulais que je fasse quoi, que je m'incline devant le Sanctuaire qui m'avait arraché ma seule famille ? J'ai essayé, Milo, j'ai essayé de haïr mon frère mais quand je me regarde dans le miroir je le vois, quand je m'entraîne je me souviens de ses gestes pour m'apprendre et quand je dois prendre des décisions je pense à ce qu'il penserait de mes choix ! Tu ne t'imagines pas à quel point c'est dur de tourner le dos à un frère, Milo... Vraiment pas...

Le Lion s'était mis à légèrement trembler, la voix empreinte d'émotion, mais s'appuyant sur sa colère pour éviter de craquer. Le Scorpion gardait les yeux écarquillés, ne s'attendant pas à cet élan chez Aiolia, qui ne s'arrêta pas là :

-Je sais que je suis pas de bonne compagnie, depuis ce jour, je sais que j'ai agi comme si je voulais être seul, comme si je détestais le Sanctuaire entier, mais... Mais merde, tu vas pas me dire que Camus est plus sympathique que moi, hein ? Tu vas pas me dire que Shaka est plus sympathique que moi, et pourtant ça t'arrive de le saluer ! Tu vas pas me dire que je ne mérite pas ton amitié, au moins un peu, quelques uns de tes sourires, quelques uns de tes "bonjours" ?

Pff, et qu'est ce qu'il racontait, encore... Et Milo qui le regardait comme s'il venait de lui révéler le plus grand secret de tous les temps, toujours aussi digne, classe malgré sa queue de cheval qui ne faisait plus aucun sens maintenant, toujours aussi... toujours aussi lui même...

-Ca me fait chier de l'avouer, parce que tu m'a tourné le dos sans aucun remord et ça t'empêche pas de dormir la nuit, ça me fait chier parce que toi t'es tellement parfait, tellement sûr de toi, populaire alors que putain je sais que t'as presque autant un caractère de merde que moi, mais ouais, le gamin joyeux, bavard et désobéissant que j'ai connu me manque, il me manque quand bien même je sais que je l'ai perdu, et même si tu me disais que tu ne voulais pas tracer un trait définitif sur ces années, je l'aurais perdu quand même, Milo du Scorpion !

Le huitième gardien ne répondit pas immédiatement, les yeux toujours ronds, immobile, tandis que Aiolia le regardait, les yeux brillants, reprenant son souffle, les muscles tendus comme s'il allait lui sauter dessus et le frapper.

-Aiolia...

Et la seconde d'après, Milo était à terre, violemment projeté contre les escaliers, la main contre son nez qu'Aiolia venait de violemment frapper, furibond.

-C'est la troisième fois que tu me fais le coup du "Aiolia..." sans rien dire de plus alors que je te dis quelque chose d'important et que j'attends une réponse un minimum construite. Fallait bien que ça sorte.

Le Scorpion jura, grognant, se redressant, indigné, du sang perlant entre ses doigts.

-T'étais pas obligé de frapper si fort, j'étais pas en garde ! Tu m'as même pas laissé finir ma phrase, aussi !

-Parce que t'allais la finir, peut-être ?

-Bah ouais !

-Permets moi d'en douter.

-Et pour quelle raison, je t'en prie ?

Au fur et à mesure, les deux anciens amis s'étaient relevés, les deux visages très proches, leurs regards se lançant des éclairs, Aiolia le poing encore serré, Milo toujours la main sur son nez.

-Je te connais, à force. Quand faut frapper, ça frappe, par contre pour parler... !

Outré, Milo s'exclame, écartant la main de son nez :

-Non mais regardez qui parle !

-C'est parce que je suis comme toi que je peux me permettre de le dire, ouais, sauf que moi au moins j'ai fait un effort !

Rétorqua Aiolia en grommelant, obligé de reconnaître ce qu'avançait le Scorpion sur le coup.

-Tch, tu voulais que je te dise quoi, aussi, je m'attendais pas à ce que tu me fasses une crise de jalousie !

Le Lion manqua de s'étrangler.

-Une crise de jalousie ?!

-"Tu vas pas me dire que Camus est plus sympathique que moi" c'est pas de la jalousie peut-être ?

-Absolument pas ! Le monde tourne pas autour de toi, Milo !

Milo ne put retenir un sourire. Aiolia avait rougi, complètement déstabilisé par son affirmation. Il avait gagné.  
... Gagné ?  
A ce moment, il se rendit compte du ridicule de la situation. Ils s'étaient battus, ils étaient tous les deux blessés, Aiolia avait l'air au bord des larmes quand il lui avait révélé ce qu'il ressentait et Milo lui même s'était retrouvé empli d'amertume et confus face à ce qu'il avait découvert à l'intérieur de lui-même, et maintenant, Aiolia rougissait comme un pré-pubère, ils se disputaient comme des gamins... Comme à l'époque...

A cette réalisation, il agrandit un peu les yeux... Puis éclata de rire.  
Aiolia le regarda comme s'il était brutalement devenu fou.

-Mais... Tu te fous de ma gueule en plus ?

Cependant sa voix manquait de conviction, face au fou rire du huitième gardien qui ne semblait pas prêt de s'arrêter. Il riait, ses épaules agitées faisant voler ses mèches violettes, ses yeux fermés, la bouche ouverte sur un immense sourire, ses dents dévoilées, des larmes de rire au coin des yeux, qui semblaient briller au soleil... Il fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas d'humeur à rire, mais merde, comment pouvait-il passer d'une émotion à une autre comme ça, avoir l'air aussi solaire quand il riait... ?  
Milo finit par se calmer petit à petit, voyant qu'Aiolia ne le suivait pas. Il soupira, essoufflé par son rire, essuyant une larme.

-P-Pardon... Mais avoue qu'on a l'air ridicules, là...

Quoi, c'était pour ça ? Aiolia jura, puis détacha son regard des yeux bleus de Milo, encore emplis d'une lumière, difficile à regarder pour le Lion.

-C'est toi qui a l'air con... Tch, même pas fichu de prendre une conversation au sérieux...

Le huitième gardien sourit, achevant de se calmer, soudain... Attendri. Il venait de comprendre le sentiment d'Aiolia. Et pendant un moment, les dix ans passés ne semblaient plus avoir d'importance.

-Détrompe toi... Je suis plus sérieux que jamais.

Puis il s'avança, et sans prévenir, prit Aiolia dans ses bras. Ce dernier resta figé, sans comprendre, et surtout, incapable de réagir. Il avait complètement perdu l'habitude des contacts physiques. Lui qui les aimait tant quand Aiolos était encore en vie, s'en était vu privé, et les avait rejetés. C'était trop douloureux.

-... J'ai enfin compris, Aiolia. Je suis désolé.

Plusieurs envies passèrent dans l'esprit d'Aiolia, rejeter Milo qui venait de piétiner sans vergogne son espace d'intimité, lui crier dessus, rester immobile, sourire, rire, pleurer, mais au lieu de tout cela, il eut un moment d'hésitation, et referma ses bras autours du Scorpion, désarçonné par cette chaleur humaine qu'il n'avait plus senti depuis longtemps, et ferma les yeux, son front contre son épaule.

-... Je ne compte pas changer de comportement pour autant, tu sais. Je ne peux pas pardonner au Sanctuaire. Ni même à toi. Pas encore.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me pardonnes, tu sais.

-Encore heureux. Pourquoi tu t'excuses, alors ?

-Il fallait bien que je le fasse tout de même... "au nom de notre amitié".

Silence. Ils étaient toujours sur les escaliers, ceux menant à la Maison du Bélier, aujourd'hui vide. Personne ne passait ici. Personne ne passerait ici. Aiolia serra un peu plus son ancien ami contre lui, étouffant sa réponse dans son épaule.

-On est plus amis, Milo.

-Je sais.

Milo le lâcha alors, tout doucement, s'éloignant à petits pas, sans le quitter des yeux.

-Attends toi à ce que je vienne prendre ma revanche, pour aujourd'hui.

Aiolia fronça les sourcils, s'efforçant de cacher l'émotion qui avait pris possession de lui et de reprendre un air neutre, fermé, dur comme lorsqu'ils étaient sur le point de se battre, comme si rien ne s'était passé, alors que de même, Milo regagnait son petit sourire sûr de lui.

-Quoi, tu veux que je te mette encore à terre ?

Grommela le Lion, d'un ton de voix posé.

-Je veux voir à quel point tu es un Chevalier de confiance, et puis, je déteste rester sur une défaite.

Milo laissa passer un court silence après ses mots lancés avec ironie, se faisant soudain plus sérieux.

-... Je sais que c'est trop tard, pour nous, pour revenir en arrière, et redevenir amis comme avant. Ni mon point de vue, ni le tien n'ont changé.

Il se tut, inspira, ferma les yeux, porta une main à son coeur, puis continua, la voix calme.

-J'ai... simplement ressenti de la nostalgie, pendant un instant, en me disputant avec toi comme si j'étais un gosse, et en ressentant une espèce de satisfaction puérile en te voyant perdre tes moyens.

Puis il les rouvrit, et Aiolia se sentit comme figé sur place par ses yeux bleus, couleur de glace, passion de feu.

-Alors j'ai compris... Ce que tu pouvais ressentir.

Le vent se mit soudain à souffler, et Milo eut un frisson, tandis qu'il défaisait sa queue de cheval, le temps de trouver ses mots, et laissa sa chevelure bouclée voler au gré de la brise. A ce moment précis, le cinquième gardien se rendit compte d'à quel point il le trouvait beau.

-J'ai encore besoin de comprendre le reste de ton comportement, de ressentir ce que tu ressens, d'entendre ce que crie ton coeur quand tu te bats. Alors, à défaut d'un ami... Laisse moi être un rival.

Aiolia haussa les sourcils, chassant ses pensées troublantes.

-C'est ce que je dis, t'en a pas assez eu aujourd'hui.

Milo esquissa un sourire narquois, rapprochant son visage de celui d'Aiolia, les yeux plantés dans les siens.

-Jamais.

Puis, soudain, sans prévenir de quelque manière ce fut, le Lion céda à la tentation, et s'avança, capturant les lèvres du Scorpion, qui laissa échapper un glapissement de surprise, avant de reculer sous l'assaut, Aiolia approfondissant le baiser avec une vivacité plus guerrière qu'érotique, profitant de la surprise de Milo, au point qu'il le fit reculer jusqu'à une colonne où il le plaqua, jouant avec sa langue comme il jouerait avec une arme, ne laissant aucune chancede riposte.  
Le moment avait bien duré plusieurs minutes, et pourtant, il sembla être passé en une seule seconde pour le huitième gardien, dont les joues avaient violemment rougi, et qui regardait, interloqué, le cinquième reculer, l'air parfaitement sérieux.

-Et bien considère ça comme ma deuxième victoire, alors.

-M-m-mais ?!

Milo porta ses doigts à ses lèvres, ayant du mal à constater qu'Aiolia venait de l'embrasser. Il s'en retrouva trop troublé et choqué pour réagir autrement, tandis que son rival souriait, d'un sourire large, moqueur, satisfait de son effet de surprise, son premier sourire franc de la journée. Satisfait de voir Milo perdre ses moyens à son tour.  
Même si, intérieurement, son coeur battait plus vite que d'habitude, et qu'il gardait sur sa langue le goût des lèvres du Scorpion, avec un frisson de... plaisir... ?  
Il se ressaisit, et referma son expression, juste à temps pour ne pas rougir devant Milo et gâcher sa petite victoire.

-Sur ce. A demain. T'as intérêt à être prêt pour ta revanche, que je ne te batte pas trop facilement, Milo du Scorpion.

Ce dernier resta encore un moment bouche bée, troublé par la grande chaleur qui s'était emparée de son corps, et du rythme endiablé de son coeur, puis eut un reniflement méprisant, étrécit son regard, souriant, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

-Hmph. Tu as eu un coup de chance, aujourd'hui. Ne t'attends pas à ce que ça se reproduise, Aiolia du Lion.

Entendant ces mots, le gardien du cinquième temple tourna les talons, montant fièrement les marches, laissant derrière lui son ancien ami, son nouveau rival, contempler sa silhouette s'éloignant, profondément plongé dans ses pensées. Puis après un moment, Milo porta à nouveau ses doigts à ses lèvres, les sourcils légèrement froncés, avant de les regarder, et de grimacer. Puis il fourra ses mains dans ses poches, secouant la tête d'un air blasé, tandis qu'il reprenait sa montée des marches.

-'Tain... Va falloir que je lui apprenne à embrasser correctement, ce crétin m'a mordu...

* * *

 _Et voilà, fin, finalement ! Ah... Le Milo x Aiolia, j'adore vraiment ce ship. Je déplore le fait qu'on en trouve très peu sur la fandom Saint Seiya. Tous les jours je pleure sur mes crack ships préférés... Hem. C'est pas la question. J'espère que ces 4 OS pour le prix d'un vous auront plu !~_


	7. Galatée

_Salut salut. Alors, voici ENFIN le nouveau chapitre, du moins, le nouveau challenge de ce recueil. Aujourd'hui, c'est plutôt du lourd. En effet, pour certaines raisons, j'ai décidé de réunir deux commandes en une, et ce que je pensais être d'abord un simple OS est devenu quelque chose de, pour moi du moins, beaucoup plus complexe, et difficile. J'ai passé plusieurs mois sur cet OS, a hésiter, revenir... Bref, il m'a demandé beaucoup de travail, et c'est probablement l'OS le plus soigné que j'ai jamais écrit. J'espère de tout cœur qu'il vous plaira.  
Les extraits entre guillemets proviennent directement des Métamorphoses d'Ovide, Livre X, édition le Livre de Poche ! Je n'ai pas prit tout le passage, juste quelques extraits qui me paraissaient utiles. Sur ce... bonne lecture !  
(et gros gros remerciements à Nuka pour avoir corrigé mon texte !)_

 _Thème : Angst  
Personnages : Saga x Aphrodite / Shura x Aphrodite  
Rating : M_

* * *

"Témoin de leurs fureurs criminelles, et révolté des défauts innombrables qui dégradent le cœur des femmes, Pygmalion vivait libre, sans épouse, et longtemps son lit demeura solitaire. Cependant, son ciseau heureux, guidé par un art merveilleux, donne à l'ivoire éblouissant une forme que jamais femme ne reçut de la nature, et l'artiste s'éprends de son oeuvre."

* * *

On le voyait souvent assis au milieu des roses.  
Il avait des airs de statue, avec son corps parfaitement sculpté, lisse comme de la porcelaine, sophistiqué comme du verre, noble comme du marbre. Une superbe statue grecque. La plus belle de toutes.  
Pourquoi était-il aussi beau, pouvait-on se demander, quand lorsqu'au détour d'un chemin on venait à croiser son visage ? Était-ce parce que le bleu de ses yeux ressemblait à celui du ciel ? Était-ce parce que ses cheveux soyeux ondulaient comme des corps de danseuses, comme un ballet de muses au vent ? Ou était-ce parce que sa peau blanche n'avait aucune imperfection, parce que ses lèvres étaient sincèrement séduisantes, rondes, pulpeuses, rose clair comme des pétales de fleur ?  
Mais ce qui le rendait réellement beau, n'était-ce pas, au fond, la sérénité d'expression qu'il affichait toujours ? Il avait cet air constamment ailleurs, un peu dur, insaisissable. Les longs cils de ses yeux étaient légèrement baissés sur ses prunelles, semblables à de petites perles froides mais belles, et ses lèvres étaient figées dans une moue neutre qui ne renvoyait à aucune expression connue. Car au fond, qu'y a t-il de plus laid qu'un visage déformé par la haine, trempé par les pleurs, tordu par la douleur ou l'hilarité ? Qu'y a t-il de plus laid que le visage tuméfié d'un guerrier ? N'était-il pas beau, aussi, parce qu'il donnait sans cesse à voir le visage d'une statue, dont les traits se modifiaient pour singer parfois une expression humaine telle qu'un sourire, mais où la réserve et le mystère prévalaient ?

C'était ce que pensaient vaguement ceux qui voyaient passer Aphrodite, Chevalier d'Or des Poissons, qui le voyaient marcher, s'assoir, vivre comme n'importe lequel d'entre eux, mais drapé de beauté comme le monde se drape de la nuit une fois le jour tombé à ses pieds.

Le temps était lourd. Les nuages gris, épais, la pluie abondante, froide, bruyante.  
Le Poisson observait le ruissellement de l'eau, depuis l'entablement du toit jusqu'au sol, où des grosses flaques et des minuscules ruisseaux se formaient, le tout bougeait de manière chaotique, au rythme d'une véritable cacophonie où se mêlait pluie et tonnerre.  
Et dans cette brume blanchâtre, il aperçut une silhouette qui approchait.  
Sombre, légèrement voutée. Plutôt grande, mince, mais aux épaules puissantes, qui roulaient sous les épaulettes de son armure d'or.

Aphrodite n'avait pas besoin de le voir clairement pour savoir de qui il s'agissait.

-Bonsoir, Shura.

L'interpellé leva la tête vers Aphrodite, et s'arrêta juste avant d'entrer dans son temple. Un moment, les deux Chevaliers se fixèrent, se jaugèrent. L'un à l'abri, éclairé par la lueur d'une torche qui peinait à briller dans cette ambiance maussade, les bras vaguement croisés, le regard impénétrable. L'autre, dehors, sous la pluie qui coulait en rivières de ses cheveux noirs et drus comme de l'herbe brûlée, puis sur son armure à l'éclat bien terne en ce soir de février.

-Bonsoir, Aphrodite. Je passe.

Le suédois cligna des yeux, puis balada ses derniers sur l'espagnol, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

-Tu n'a pas l'air embêté par la pluie, mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. Evite de mettre de l'eau partout sur ton passage, s'il te plaît.

Le Capricorne se répondit rien, se contenta de passer la main dans ses cheveux, pour les relever de son front. Ils avaient toujours eu l'étrange habitude de pousser vers le haut, et quelques fussent les efforts de Shura, ils n'avaient jamais tenu en place. Mais sous la pluie, l'implacable loi naturelle revenait frapper et les mèches collaient à son crâne, ses tempes et ses joues. Il se remit à avancer et Aphrodite s'écarta pour le laisser passer, avec une moue désapprobatrice.

-Tu vas voir le Grand Pope ?

-Hm.

Il poussa un soupir.

-Tu ne peux pas aller le voir dans cet état. Viens te sécher, je vais te prêter quelque chose pour te couvrir.

Shura haussa un sourcil.

-Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas que je mette de l'eau partout.

En seule réponse, Aphrodite lui intima d'un geste de rester là où il était, puis s'éloigna vers ses appartements privés. Il revint avec une serviette qu'il lui lança dessus.

-Sèche toi les cheveux, ensuite quitte cette armure et suis moi. Tu n'es pas pressé, je me trompe ?

L'espagnol cala son casque sous son bras et entreprit de se frotter énergiquement la chevelure.

-Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?

Aphrodite esquissa un très léger sourire.

-Tu marchais lentement. Et puis, même, tu me l'aurais dit tout de suite, n'est-ce pas ?

Un léger ricanement lui répondit, et la tête de son ami émergea de sous la serviette, ses cheveux reprenant leur sens habituel.

-Félicitations, Sherlock. Je vais juste faire un rapport, ça peut attendre, j'imagine.

-Tant mieux.

Le suédois récupéra sa serviette, et attendit que son ami ait quitté son armure, la laissant dans un coin du temple pour le suivre. Aphrodite quitta la sienne à son tour une fois dans ses appartements, secouant légèrement la tête. Il laissa Shura s'installer dans le salon, et alla à la cuisine préparer de quoi les réchauffer tous les deux, sortant sa boîte de thés.  
Mais bientôt, il sentit qu'on se pressait contre lui et se tendit légèrement. Des bras entourèrent ses épaules, et l'odeur du Capricorne emplit bientôt l'air que respirait le Poisson. Il ferma les yeux, et soupira.

-Shura...

-Tu veux que j'arrête ?

Aphrodite rouvrit les yeux, et reprit la préparation de son thé, sans rien répondre à l'espagnol.  
N'ayant pas eu de réponse à sa question, celui ci amorça un geste pour s'éloigner, mais le suédois attrapa doucement son poignet, et sans un mot, le rapprocha de lui. Shura se laissa faire, paraissant légèrement surpris, mais ne posa aucune question.  
Aphrodite ne répondait pas aux questions.  
Ou alors, juste à celles où il était aisé de mentir, de cacher, de dire des généralités, bref, de ne rien révéler d'important.  
La rose serait-elle toujours aussi belle si elle parlait ? Non, non, la rose est plus belle mystérieuse, elle est plus belle quand elle se tait.

* * *

 _"Sans cesse je cherche la beauté en ce monde"._

 _Qu'est ce qui est beau, qu'est ce qui ne l'est pas ? Sans cesse, Aphrodite cherchait quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui serait aussi beau que lui, un monde où il aurait sa place. Certains le disaient narcissique, vaniteux, mais le Poissons n'en avait cure. Il continuait de regarder ce monde si laid de haut, ne daignant baisser les yeux que pour ses roses. Les roses étaient belles, elles. Et c'était parce qu'elles étaient belles que chaque jour Aphrodite s'en inspirait, dans son apparence, son attitude. Elles étaient comme ses soeurs, elles étaient ses armes. Son jardin secret.  
Ah, les roses ! On les aimait parce qu'elles étaient belles.  
Comme lui... ?  
Aphrodite n'était pas quelqu'un de bien. Pas quelqu'un de particulièrement agréable. C'était un guerrier digne, et rarement il quittait sa maison, rarement il faisait ce que les hommes de son âge faisaient couramment. Il était solitaire, amer, cynique, et ce depuis des années, des longues années. Vieux et las, alors qu'il n'avait que la vingtaine. Pourrait-on l'aimer malgré tout ? Pourrait-on l'aimer comme on aime une rose, simplement parce qu'il était beau... ? Pourquoi pas, après tout ? Admiré de tous ? Libéré des tourments de la conscience humaine ?  
Assis sur une colonne, au milieu des roses comme toujours, le Poissons esquissa un léger sourire tandis que cette pensée traversait son esprit.  
L'idée lui semblait agréable, car après tout, il n'y avait pas plus heureux qu'un homme à sa place, entouré de ses semblables, et souvent Aphrodite se disait que sa place était parmi les roses, ces fleurs belles et silencieuses, et que par quelque malicieux tour du destin, il était né dans le ventre laid d'une femme.  
Mais il y avait quelque chose de bien plus délicieusement tentant que ce bonheur là, et cette chose, c'était ce qui faisait le malheur de tout homme, mais aussi ce qui le faisait avancer avec la tête haute et mourir dans l'éclat : la fierté !  
Aphrodite aimait narguer les hommes de son immense beauté. Il aimait leur regards jaloux, admiratifs, séduits. Il aimait son reflet. Il s'aimait, tout simplement ! Il n'y avait aucun risque de trahison ou de déception à s'aimer soi même, et de toute façon, il avait toujours été seul, exceptionnel. Il n'avait aimé __qu'une_ _personne, lui-même, car jamais il n'avait eu quelqu'un d'autre à aimer, et jamais il n'avait eu quelqu'un d'autre pour l'aimer. Il n'avait pas besoin de l'amour des hommes.  
Il avait le sien, et c'était amplement suffisant.  
A quoi cela servait-il d'être beau, après tout, si l'on ne pouvait même pas s'en rendre compte ?  
Oui, sans cesse Aphrodite cherchait la beauté en ce monde, mais c'était une recherche sans fin, sans résultats attendus. Une recherche, pour avoir une raison de vivre, ou simplement pour se contempler lui même à ne plus en finir.  
_

* * *

Une odeur de rose, doucereuse, entêtante, avait envahi l'endroit. Mais Shura savait qu'il fallait s'en méfier, et évita de trop la respirer. Il passa son bras sur son visage, pour essuyer le sang qui lui avait giclé dessus, puis jeta un coup d'oeil à côté de lui.

Un peu plus loin, Aphrodite était debout, debout dans ses roses rouges, et contemplait le corps de sa victime, étendu par terre, une expression sereine sur le visage. Le Chevalier des Poissons se baissa, pour cueillir une de ses roses, et la posa délicatement sur le torse du cadavre, avant de poser deux doigts sur les paupières de l'homme, pour les baisser. Puis il se leva, regardant son oeuvre un instant, avant de s'en détourner.

-Nous en avons terminé ici.

Shura se contenta d'acquiescer, en silence, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de fixer son compagnon. Il se surprit à être jaloux de ce cadavre, là bas, mort sans aucune souffrance, dans la plus douce plénitude physique. Jaloux de ce homme, qui même mort, avait reçu un regard, une attention d'Aphrodite.  
 _Fallait-il être mort, Ô toi le plus beau d'entre tous, pour mériter l'un de tes gestes ?_ _Seras_ _tu celui qui fermera mes yeux, lorsque je perdrais la vie ?_ _Ou te détourneras-tu_ _de mon corps, de mes mains tâchées de sang, comme tu t'es toujours détourné de moi quand j'ai tenté de te toucher ? Oh, je voudrais être le plus beau des cadavres, pour toi, mais malheureusement, même tes roses ne sauraient me donner cette belle expression de calme, car mes regrets sont lourds, ils pèsent sur mon corps, sur mon visage, comme le temps pèse sur celui des personnes âgées.  
_ Etre jaloux d'un mort, en voilà une belle ironie. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien ne pas fonctionner, dans l'être humain, pour en faire un animal capable d'aller à l'encontre de son instinct de survie le plus primaire, à l'encontre du mécanisme complexe mais brillant de son corps, à l'encontre du miracle qui lui donna vie sur Terre, capable de souhaiter sa propre mort ?  
Shura baissa les yeux sur son armure, où les tâches sombres de sang juraient avec l'éclat doré, puis observa, désabusé, ses mains.  
Il était sale. Laid. Ses yeux étaient cernés, son air, fatigué.  
Comment faisait-il ?  
Comment Aphrodite faisait-il pour toujours être aussi beau, même quand il tuait ? Comment faisait-il pour se nourrir, sans avoir envie de vomir, comment faisait-il pour dormir, sans être hanté par la vision de la mort qu'il a donné ?  
Etait-il vil à ce point, n'avait-il donc aucun coeur, aucun sentiment, aucun scrupule ? N'agissait-il que pour préserver sa vie, au détriment des autres ? N'était-il qu'un homme égoïste, épris de lui, Narcisse fixant son reflet dans l'eau sans jamais prendre garde à ce qui l'entoure, superficiel, arrogant, monstrueux ?  
Aphrodite tourna son regard vers lui, sentant sans doute qu'on le fixait, et Shura déglutit péniblement, se détournant de lui, assombri.  
Non. Un être aussi horrible ne pourrait être aussi beau.

 _Ô, Aphrodite, ne pourrait tu pas écarter un tout petit peu tes pétales, ne pourrait tu pas me laisser te toucher, un tout petit peu, au moins regarder ? Ne nous connaissons nous pas maintenant depuis assez longtemps pour que tu me_ _fasses_ _confiance ? Oh, Aphrodite, dis moi, dis moi, suis-je trop laid pour toi ?_

Shura était amoureux, il le savait, et cette constatation le laissait amer. Il s'y était résigné, car il avait bien vite compris qu'il n'y pourrait rien, et préférait encore vivre avec que vivre contre.  
C'était une de ses spécialités, d'ailleurs. Vivre avec Saga, ne pas vivre contre lui. Vivre avec le meurtre, ne pas vivre contre le meurtre. Vivre avec son reflet dans la glace, ne pas vivre contre. Car cela fait mal d'éclater son poing contre un miroir.  
Et ça ne casse rien d'autre qu'une image.  
Le Capricorne avait bien vite compris qu'il était plus simple de vivre avec la réalité que ce qu'il pensait de base.  
C'était sa seule consolation, de reconnaître qu'il était un meurtrier, un meurtrier au nom de la justice, de savoir que toutes ses souffrances, tous ses regrets, ne seront pas en vain, et aboutiront à la victoire de la justice, la vraie, celle qui sera menée par l'homme fort qui sait ce qui est bien pour la Terre, son réel sauveur, celui qui amènera l'Ordre dans le Chaos.  
C'était sa seule consolation, de se dire qu'en arrachant sa seule famille à un enfant de sept ans, il avait posé une pierre dans le grand édifice de la réalité, celle qui vaincra l'idéalisme désespéré, car on ne sauve pas le monde par les bons sentiments ! On ne fait que se voiler la face, que s'éterniser dans la crainte de se salir les mains. On ne fait que parler.  
Et rien ne change.  
Au nom de valeurs aussi belles que chimériques, aussi grandiloquentes qu'égoïstes. Au nom de la liberté. De l'Amour.  
Au nom de la paix.  
La paix n'existe pas.  
Ni dans le monde, ni dans le cœur des hommes.  
Mais quelle consolation pourrait-il bien trouver au fait d'être amoureux d'une fleur ?  
Peu importe combien on pourrait l'aimer, peu importe quelles déclarations on pourrait lui faire, peu importe à quel point le sentiment serait pur, il y a un univers entier entre l'homme et la fleur, ne serait-ce que parce que quand l'un parle, l'autre ne répond pas.

* * *

"Ébloui, le cœur brûlant d'amour, Pygmalion s'enivre d'une flamme chimérique. Plus d'une fois il avance la main vers son idole ; il la touche. Est-ce un corps, est-ce un ivoire ? Un ivoire ! Non, il ne veut pas en convenir. Il croit lui rendre baisers pour baisers ; tour à tour, il lui parle, il l'étreint ; il s'imagine que la chair cède à la pression de ses doigts ; il tremble qu'ils ne laissent leur empreinte sur les membres de la statue."

* * *

Aphrodite ne laissait pas beaucoup de monde le toucher. Ses critères étaient mystérieux, connus seulement de lui, et de la seule personne à qui il avait accepté de s'offrir.  
Il était étendu sur le dos, la tête en arrière, ses longs cheveux bleus coulant du lit, ses yeux contemplant vaguement la silhouette massive au dessus de lui.  
Saga prenait bien soin de son corps.  
Il prenait soin du corps d'Aphrodite comme il prendrait soin d'une jolie poupée en porcelaine, posée sur une étagère, pour faire joli. Une poupée qu'il descend, de temps à autre, de son perchoir pour lui coiffer les cheveux, changer sa robe, chasser la poussière de son trône de princesse. A la différence que Saga ne prenait Aphrodite avec lui que pour le contempler, caresser sa peau, entrer en lui avec des râles de plaisir, le pousser à grogner, gémir, élever sa si jolie voix, pour lui, seulement pour lui. Il était un homme difficile. Un mégalomane aux goûts de luxe. On lui avait offert un entraînement de Chevalier, il lui avait fallu l'armure d'Or. On lui avait offert un poste de second, il avait voulu celui de premier. Il avait le Sanctuaire, il lui fallait le monde.  
Il pourrait avoir tout ce qu'il voulait entre ses draps, il lui fallait l'homme le plus beau de tous, son plus fidèle serviteur. Deathmask se fichait bien de ses projets, il voulait juste être du côté du plus fort. Shura s'aveuglait, ne voulait agir que pour Athéna, une justice dont il avait tué l'incarnation et tentait désespérément de le nier en s'en créant une autre figure. Mais Aphrodite, lui...  
Lui, il lui était vraiment fidèle et clairvoyant à la fois, c'était un homme qui l'avait rejoint pour ses principes, pour sa vision de l'avenir, c'était un homme de dignité et d'intelligence, une beauté au coeur d'humain, et pas un humain au coeur de beauté.  
C'était un don rare, d'avoir le coeur beau, et bon. C'était rare, d'avoir une notion innée du bien et du mal, de la justice et de l'injustice, c'était rare de briller d'une passion généreuse, d'une empathie désintéressée, d'une flamme d'amour pour la Terre et ses habitants, d'être prêt à perdre la vie pour cela. C'était rare, d'être un héros ! Un héros choisi par les Dieux, qui de leur lourde main d'omnipotence, dépose un jour sur un enfant leur bénédiction pour qu'il se batte en leur nom et vive un destin brillant de gloire et de tragédie. Pour qu'il brille parmi les hommes comme un saint au coeur d'or. Quelqu'un comme Aiolos.  
Mais Saga n'était qu'un homme, lui. Il ne brillait pas de gentillesse, de sympathie, de compréhension. Il ne brillait pas de patience, de bonne humeur, de générosité, d'amour, de joie, de paix. Il n'était qu'un homme normal, de ce qu'il y a de plus basique, un animal qui a compris qu'il avait le pouvoir d'asservir ce qui l'entourait, et qui, prit d'une extase sans aucune pareille, a commencé à se nommer "Homme".  
Calculateur, égoïste, et surtout, empli de cette conscience de sa condition humaine qui le gonflait d'orgueil et le poussait à vouloir défier les Dieux, réclamer son droit de suprématie sur la Terre.  
"Ne sommes nous pas ceux qui ont vécu avec ses tourments, avec sa violence, ne sommes nous pas ceux qui connaissons la Terre comme notre maison depuis des millénaires, alors que vous restez perchés sur l'Olympe, amusés de nos histoires humaines, vous dont le coeur ne connaît pas la Passion, et dont l'âme s'ennuie de son éternité au point de jouer avec la mortalité de vos créations ?"  
Saga retourna Aphrodite sur le ventre, sa respiration plus profonde et sifflante, tandis qu'il faisait glisser ses dents, sans les planter, sur la peau parfaite et mettait ses hanches en place, ne raffolant pas des préliminaires.  
Aphrodite était comme lui.  
Aphrodite le comprenait, il était le seul à le comprendre, et il le comprenait bien mieux que Saga lui même, son autre gémissant, qui entravait sans cesse ses plans.  
Il était comme lui. A lui. Aphrodite lui appartenait. Son amant de luxe. Son plus fidèle guerrier. Son épée d'apparat, qu'il porterait au toit du monde, le jour où les Dieux ne riront plus.  
Il donna un premier coup. Aphrodite laissa échapper un court gémissement, bien vite étouffé entre ses dents serrés.  
Il en donna un deuxième. Aphrodite tressaillit violemment, serrant les poings sur les draps.  
Vint alors le troisième. Saga savait où frapper pour faire plaisir au Poissons. Mais il évitait sciemment ce point. Il voulait voir les défenses de son guerrier préféré s'amenuiser. Il voulait lui faire mal, pour que la douleur le fasse se soumettre. Alors il frappa encore, plus fort, et recommença, jusqu'à ce que le suédois laisse enfin échapper un cri de douleur.  
Il en frémit de satisfaction. Et alors seulement, il le récompensa, se retirant, pour venir à nouveau en lui, frapper cette fois au bon endroit. Et il se délecta des grognements lascifs de son amant, de ses petits gémissements de plaisir, il se délecta du mouvement des muscles de ses épaules, de la peau serrée autours de son érection.  
Et pourtant, ses ongles ne laissaient aucune trace sur son corps. Ses lèvres ne laissaient aucune brûlure sur sa peau.  
Ses coups lui arrachaient des gémissements, qui comme les vagues, mouraient bien vite sur la plage du silence, un roulement éphémère, dans une vie éphémère, mais un désir brûlant qui lui, semblait pathétiquement éternel. Il voulait se convaincre que ce corps l'aimait en retour, mais Saga était un être intelligent, et son esprit refusait de se laisser tromper. Il voulait se convaincre que le plaisir de leur nuit de sexe les unissait tous les deux, les liait, il voulait croire qu'il laissait sa trace en lui, mais à chaque fois, les nuits étaient courtes, et le jour se levait sur un bourgeon mort.  
Chaque nuit, il revenait, mais chaque nuit, il partait aussi, laissant entre les doigts de Saga la sensation de l'eau qu'il a échoué à saisir.  
Chaque nuit, les poings d'Aphrodite restaient serrés sur les draps, combattifs, provocateurs, et ce même quand il était poussé à l'éjaculation, et jamais, jamais il ne cédait.  
Chaque nuit, et ce malgré ses affirmations contraires, Saga lisait du mépris dans les yeux d'Aphrodite. Il voyait son propre reflet dans ces pupilles bleues, un reflet qui semblait le narguer, lui murmurer : "regarde comme tu es laid".  
Regarde comme tu es laid, Saga.  
Sais tu au moins qui tu es ?  
Qui es tu, Saga ?  
Et le Gémeaux brûlait.  
Il se pensait brûler d'indignation, de colère, voir même de haine, il s'imaginait plus fort que tous et s'offensait de voir qu'on osait le regarder sans l'admirer, mais il n'était qu'un homme, et au fond, il ne faisait que brûler d'amour.  
Une flamme chimérique, pour une statue d'ivoire, qui finirait par le dévorer, lui que la folie avait déjà entamé.  
Et chaque nuit, il se penchait à son oreille, et dans un soupir désarticulé, un murmure étriqué, comme le son d'une horloge mal réglée, il lui disait :

-Un jour tu m'appartiendras tout entier.

* * *

-... Tout va bien, Aphrodite ?

Il ouvrit les yeux.  
Le plafond était de pierre. Dans les coins de la pièce, des colonnes engagées avaient été sculptées en imitation des colonnes antiques. Le fût lisse, et le chapiteau décoré de manière sobre, elles donnaient à la fois une impression d'austérité et d'ancienneté, et paradoxalement de solidité et de puissance. Les murs eux avaient été couverts par des tapisseries au tissu sombre, où les silhouettes rouges brique d'héros antiques affrontaient leur destinée, l'épée au ciel, ou les viscères à l'air. Prométhée ici, qui se faisait dévorer les entrailles par un aigle. Achille contre Hector devant les portes de Troie, sur le mur d'en face. Ulysse, narguant le cyclope. Orphée, descendant aux Enfers pour chercher Eurydice. Et encore bien d'autres mythes tragiques ou héroïques qui couvraient les murs en frise, déformés mais immensément expressifs, comme si les personnages avaient été capturés, emprisonnées dans ce tissu, où ils vivaient en boucle leurs tourments, pour le simple plaisir d'un oeil mélancolique.  
Aphrodite tourna la tête vers Saga. Il lui avait parlé, mais il ne s'était pas tourné vers lui. Assis sur le lit, la lumière du matin traversait le rideau pour courir sur son épaule, projetant une ombre sur son visage, et des reflets sur ses cheveux bleus.

-... Oui.

Répondit tout simplement le suédois en se redressant pour se mettre assis à son tour. L'ambiance dans la chambre à coucher de Saga était vraiment particulière. Il n'y avait qu'une seule grande fenêtre, mais les rideaux étaient toujours tirés, tandis que les tapisseries sombres sur les murs plongeait la pièce dans une pénombre glauque, semblable à une chambre d'alité. Saga devait y trouver une certaine sécurité, une forme de sérénité. Aphrodite n'y voyait qu'un malheur stagnant et malsain. Il avait hâte de retrouver le grand air, l'odeur flottante des roses, et pourtant il ne se pressait pas. Doucement, il se mit à se recoiffer, passant ses doigts dans les mèches de ses cheveux pour les arranger.

-Pourquoi tu reviens à chaque fois... ?

Aphrodite se retourna. Cette fois, les yeux verts de Saga étaient plantés dans les siens.

-Parce que j'aime ça.

Répondit le Poissons avec un haussement d'épaule, comme s'il avait énoncé une évidence. Saga ne parut pas convaincu.

-Vraiment ?

Dans la semi-pénombre, un éclat agita le bleu des yeux d'Aphrodite, qui suspendit son geste.

-Tu en doute ?

-Oui.

-Je ne suis pas une prostituée, Saga. Je ne fais pas ça avec tout le monde, ou parce qu'il m'y force.

Sa voix avait pris un ton un peu sec, alors qu'il reprenait son peignage de fortune. Saga plissa les yeux.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Tu n'as juste pas l'air d'y prendre beaucoup de plaisir.

Aphrodite poussa un soupir amusé.

-Parce que tu penses que tu ferais mieux ?

Le Gémeaux se tendit, frémissant comme s'il avait été frappé.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

-Je ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Tu ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, ça te dégoûte juste d'assister à nos ébats alors que tu ne contrôles pas ton propre corps. Tu aimerais que je ne revienne pas, non pas parce que tu as l'impression que tu me fais du mal, mais parce que tu me méprises comme une vulgaire catin. Je ne te juge pas, Saga. Mais tu n'as pas besoin de jouer au bon samaritain avec moi, je ne suis pas dupe.

En effet, il avait prononcé ces mots d'un ton parfaitement neutre, sans aucune once de reproche. Il se leva, faisant glisser le drap de ses jambes. Saga le suivit d'un regard morne, les lèvres pincées, tandis qu'il contournait le lit pour se mettre en face de lui et ramasser ses vêtements.

-Je ne joue pas, Aphrodite.

-Oh, si, tu joues. Sauf que tu ne t'en rends pas compte, c'est ça le plus triste.

Au bruit que fit le lit, Aphrodite sut que Saga s'était levé. Mais il ne fit pas un geste. Il sentait juste sa présence derrière lui. Ses yeux, à lui, restaient fixés sur ses gestes, les vêtements qu'il enfilait.

-... Garde tes analyses psychologiques pour toi, rétorqua le Pope d'une voix amère et sèche, je n'en ai pas besoin.

Le Poissons se retourna après avoir noué un ruban autours de son cou. Saga lui avait tourné le dos. Il se tenait droit, mais ses épaules étaient tendues. Il se rhabillait aussi. Enfilait cette toge qu'il détestait tant. Il y avait quelque chose de fortement ironique, dans cette image. Saga, Chevalier des Gémeaux au destin tragique, victime de son dédoublement de personnalité, qui enfile de sa propre volonté les vêtements de celui qu'il a tué. Aphrodite arrangea son col, ses cils légèrement baissés sur ses yeux.

-Très bien.

Pourquoi insister ? Saga ne voulait rien entendre. Il portait sa croix seul, la gardait jalousement comme s'il ne voulait surtout pas que quiconque touche son fardeau, tente de l'alléger ou encore pire de lui voler. Ce n'était pas par fierté, non, pas complètement du moins, mais simplement par culpabilité, voire peut-être par masochisme. Il y avait un mélange fascinant d'égoïsme et de sens du sacrifice chez le Gémeaux, d'arrogance et de dépréciation de soi, largement au delà de sa simple dualité bien et mal. Et Saga jouait entre ces deux aspects. Il jouait, sous sa mauvaise personnalité, à vouloir tout contrôler, étendre sa domination sur le monde entier sous couvert de grandiloquente ambition et extasiante mégalomanie, alors que la frustration qui faisait réellement brûler son coeur n'était d'autre que celle d'avoir été jugé indigne par rapport à Aiolos, un héros parmi les héros. Il jouait, sous sa bonne personnalité, au Chevalier épris de justice, héros de tragédie, prêt à tous les sacrifices pour Athéna, alors qu'il n'était qu'un homme amoureux de la perfection que jamais il ne pourrait atteindre, qu'un homme qui tentait d'être quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas. Saga jouait à être deux, alors qu'il n'était qu'un. Guidé par un seul et unique malheur : l'impossibilité de revêtir le visage qui se trouvait entre les deux masques du casque des Gémeaux.  
Lui-même.  
C'était fascinant. Et c'était cette fascination qui poussait Aphrodite à revenir, chaque soir, quand bien même il savait que l'unique attrait que Saga avait pour lui était son immense beauté et qu'il ne voulait que le posséder comme une jolie poupée. Qui le poussait à avoir juré fidélité à Saga, en dehors de la simple conviction qu'une simple enfant ne saurait protéger la terre contre les légions d'Hadès. Il le trouvait tristement laid, comme il avait tendance à trouver laid tous les êtres humains qui l'entouraient, mais en même temps, il était irrémédiablement attiré par le charisme qui émanait de la complexité de sa personnalité, irrémédiablement friand des sensations qu'il procurait à son corps chaque fois qu'ils couchaient ensemble, amusé, aussi, du combat qu'il menait à chaque fois pour ne pas se laisser soumettre, de cet espèce de jeu du chat et de la souris.  
Il était sincèrement curieux de la manière dont Saga comptait conquérir le monde et le gouverner, apporter la paix et affronter les Dieux, lui qui n'était qu'un mortel. Comment il comptait le conquérir lui, Aphrodite, rose parmi les hommes, dont il ne faisait que caresser les pétales sans oser enfoncer ses doigts sur les épines de sa tige.  
La chose paraissait tenir de l'audace la plus folle, et en même temps, au fond elle tenait aussi de l'évidence, du pragmatisme le plus glaçant.  
Il n'y avait aucun doute que ce serait une véritable oeuvre d'art.

* * *

 _Le plus lointain souvenir d'Aphrodite ne remontait pas très loin dans son enfance.  
Quel âge avait-il, à l'époque ? Il n'était pas sûr de s'en rappeler correctement. Sa mère était une passionnée de peinture. Un jour, elle amena son petit garçon, son magnifique petit enfant dans une exposition de tableaux.  
Aphrodite ne comprenait pas grand chose, à l'art. Mais il était curieux. Il demandait à sa mère pourquoi les soldats attachaient un homme sur la croix.  
Sa mère lui répondait que c'était parce que l'homme le voulait.  
Pourquoi voulait-il souffrir ?  
Elle disait que c'était pour sauver l'humanité.  
De quoi ?  
Du diable.  
C'est qui, le diable ?  
L'humanité elle même.  
Aphrodite ne comprenait pas. Sa mère lui disait que ce n'était pas grave. Il comprendrait quand il serait plus grand. Alors il n'insistait pas. Sa mère avait toujours raison. Elle était belle. Intelligente. Tout le monde l'admirait. Lui en premier.  
Puis elle l'emmenait voir d'autres tableaux. C'était toujours des oeuvres plus grandes, plus complexes et grandiloquentes, c'était un langage pictural obscur à base de lumière, de sang, de douleur, d'ombres, de multiples couleurs, de réalisme et d'imaginaire, c'était un monde terrifiant, la première et la dernière fois qu'Aphrodite entrait dans un musée.  
Il y avait ce tableau, en particulier, seul sur le mur. Il y avait une très belle femme, dessus. Elle était très riche. Les hommes la vénéraient tout_ _autour_ _d'elle. Au dessus de sa tête, il y avait une grande horloge. Et à ses pieds, des tas de crânes aux grimaces effrayantes.  
_ _Aphrodite avait envie de partir, mais il était un grand garçon, alors il approcha, il essaya de lire la description. Il y avait un mot qu'il ne connaissait pas.  
Qu'est ce que ça veut dire, "Memento mori" ?_ _  
_ _"Rappelle toi que tu_ _vas_ _mourir."_

* * *

-Ne t'approche pas !

Shura n'avait que rarement entendu Aphrodite hausser la voix, aussi sur le coup eut-il un mouvement de recul. Mais celui-ci ne dura pas bien longtemps. Sourd à la protestation du Poisson, aveugle à son regard d'avertissement, il refit un pas en avant, répondant d'un ton laconique :

-Tu es blessé. Laisse moi t'aider.

Ses mots ne firent nullement changer d'avis au suédois, qui plissa les yeux et fit un pas en arrière.

-Je peux le faire seul, Shura. Epargne moi ta gentillesse inutile, mon sang est empoisonné et tu le sais très bien.

Il appuya ses dires d'un mouvement de menton vers la blessure à l'avant-bras du Capricorne, tandis que lui même tenait de la main gauche son poignet droit qui saignait abondamment. La mission qui leur avait été confiée à tous les deux s'était avérée plus ardue que prévue, du fait d'une résistance qui n'était pas attendue de la part de leurs adversaires vétérans que Saga avait voulu faire assassiner avant que la rumeur de leurs soupçons envers lui ne se propage et rende l'étouffement de l'affaire trop compliqué. Ce soir là, leur sang s'était mêlé à celui des deux Chevaliers d'Or qui se tenaient triomphants sur leurs cadavres, sous une mince pluie qui sentait le printemps.  
Shura suivit le mouvement de menton d'Aphrodite, et haussa les épaules, comme si l'idée que le sang du suédois entre en contact avec sa blessure et l'empoisonne aussitôt ne le dérangeait pas.

-Tu es droitier, Aphrodite. Quoi que tu en dises, c'est plus pratique si c'est moi qui m'occupe de ta blessure.

Sur ces mots, il détacha sa cape pour en déchirer une partie encore propre, tandis qu'avec le reste il enroulait son avant bras pour le protéger et saisissait d'autorité le poignet d'un Aphrodite trop surpris pour réagir afin de le tirer à lui. Il avait baissé le regard, et tenant ses doigts longs et fins entre les siens plus courts et abîmés par la corne, serra un bandage efficace autours de sa blessure. S'il avait d'abord tenté de se dégager, le Poissons avait fini par le laisser faire, son regard un peu moins dur, mais un peu plus distant.

-... Ce n'est qu'une égratignure. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu en fais tout un plat.

Shura prit le temps de terminer le bandage avant de répondre, marmonnant :

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi toi tu fais tout un plat du fait que je veuille t'aider à faire un bandage.

Aphrodite pinça les lèvres en récupérant sa main d'un geste sec, son regard profondément magnétique planté dans celui de Shura.

-Peut-être parce que tu pourrais en mourir ?

-Est-ce que ça t'importe vraiment ?

La réponse de Shura le surpris, si bien qu'il ne répondit pas immédiatement. Shura le regardait, l'air sérieux, un peu grave, si ce n'est mélancolique. Aphrodite comprit sans mal que le Capricorne espérait qu'il nie, qu'il lui dise que sa vie lui importait, qu'il ne voulait pas le blesser. Mais pourquoi... ? Il décida de ne pas tomber dans le piège, ne serait-ce que par fierté. Ce n'était pas à lui de donner de l'importance à la vie de l'espagnol.

-Ca m'importe de ne pas faire un mort inutile que je devrais justifier ensuite au Grand Pope.

La dureté de sa réponse fit tressaillir Shura, qui ne perdit cependant pas face et déroula le tissu autour de son bras pour le laisser tomber à terre, où il acheva de s'imbiber de sang. Son regard sembla s'y attacher immédiatement, comme captivé par la tâche rouge grandissante. Une fascination qui oscillait entre le dégoût et la curiosité, la culpabilité et l'intérêt, la douleur et le plaisir.  
Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Aphrodite voyait cette lueur étrange dans ces yeux, mais à chaque fois, la droiture de Shura reprenait le dessus, et il fronçait les sourcils, avant de se détourner. C'est ce qu'il fit, encore une fois.

-Et bien, je ne suis pas mort. Et tu as un bandage correct. J'imagine que nous sommes tous les deux comblés.

Le Poissons ne rata pas le ton ironique de sa voix. Il passa la main sur son bandage, reprenant peu à peu un air neutre.

-... Qu'est ce que tu essayes de faire, Shura ? De me rendre redevable ?

-Non.

Shura finit par se baisser pour ramasser sa cape. Le tissu utilisé pour les capes du Sanctuaire était plutôt reconnaissable. Il valait mieux ne laisser aucune trace.

-Alors quoi ? Par gentillesse ? Pour me séduire ?

Le Capricorne ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Il tourna le dos au Poisson, commençant simplement à s'éloigner. Aphrodite le regarda faire, un moment, pensif, puis ses longs doigts quittèrent le bandage de son bras, et il se contenta de le suivre.

* * *

-Est ce que tu m'aimes ?

-Non.

-Dis moi que tu m'aimes.

-Non.

-... Dis le moi.

-Je ne le ferais pas.

Les yeux rouges de l'âme tourmentée au dessus de lui brulèrent de rage.

-Fais le.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser. L'homme au corps de statue gémit.

-Non.

Il fit glisser ses vêtements, attaqua sa peau de ses mains pécheresses.

-Tu m'aimeras.

Ses yeux bleus se plissèrent, et ses poings blancs se serrèrent tandis qu'il se cambrait, un souffle brûlant sur les lèvres.

-Je ne t'aimerais pas.

Il grogna de colère contre la peau de son ventre, un grognement de bête frustrée, qu'il mordit presque au sang. Ses ongles grattèrent sa peau, ses jambes immobilisèrent son corps. Il souleva son bassin, il entra en lui.

-Je sais que tu m'aimes.

L'autre se cambra de plus belle, laissa échapper un gémissement plus aigu, plus douloureux, plus appréciatif. Il planta ses doigts dans les draps, tendit le cou, et ses soupirs émergèrent de sa bouche, comme la fleur émerge de la terre, ses murmures s'échappèrent, comme s'étendent les pétales d'une rose, dans une litanie cruelle :

-Je ne t'aime pas... Je ne t'aime pas... Je ne t'aime pas...

* * *

"Pygmalion dépose son offrande sur l'autel, et debout, d'une voix timide : "Grands dieux, si tout vous est possible, donnez moi une épouse... -il n'ose pas nommer la vierge d'ivoire- ... semblable à ma vierge d'ivoire." Vénus l'entends ; la blonde Vénus, comprend les vœux qu'il a formés ; et, présage heureux de sa protection divine, trois fois la flamme s'allume, trois fois un jet rapide s'élance dans les airs."

* * *

Aphrodite n'avait pas retiré sa main. Ses longs doigts étaient refermés sur le poignet du Capricorne, comme pour l'empêcher d'amorcer quelconque recul, et de sa main libre, il versait l'eau chaude dans les tasses, y glissait les sachets de thé. Puis il resta un instant immobile, peut-être pensif.  
La tête de Shura reposait contre son épaule, et il sentait son souffle dans son cou, les battements de son coeur dans son dos, l'épi de ses cheveux sur ses joues.

-... Aphrodite... ?

La voix de l'espagnol tira le suédois de ses pensées, et il se détacha doucement mais fermement pour prendre les deux tasses et en tendre une à son ami. Celui ci l'accepta avec un hochement de tête, et alors seulement Aphrodite se décida à lui répondre :

\- Oui... ?

Shura sembla hésiter. Un moment, ses yeux restèrent plantés dans ceux de son interlocuteur, comme de sombres nuages d'orage au dessus d'un lac de montagne.

-Je peux t'embrasser ?

Aphrodite ferma les yeux, le temps de remuer sa cuillère dans sa tasse de thé. Une douce effluve de camomille imprégna ses narines, son esprit.

-... Pourquoi me demandes tu l'autorisation ?

Comme il n'avait pas rouvert les yeux, il ne vit pas comment le Capricorne avait exactement réagi. Il l'entendit simplement se rapprocher, poser ses doigts sur sa mâchoire, pour venir capturer ses lèvres.

C'était un contact chaste. Chaud, et humide. Shura sentait la pluie.  
Il recula, mais seulement de quelques centimètres, de manière à ce que leurs fronts se touchent, que leurs lèvres se frôlent.

-Tu ne m'aimes pas.

-Non.

Aphrodite releva les cils. Shura avait les yeux décalés, perdus dans le vide. Il ne le regardait pas.  
Le Capricorne fixait toujours les gens, quand il réfléchissait, quand il échangeait des banalités, aussi donnait-il l'impression de parler avec honnêteté. Mais quand il leur parlait avec sincérité, ses yeux fuyaient, comme s'il mentait. Il cherchait ses mots. Ses minces lèvres se pinçaient un peu, ses sourcils arqués se fronçaient, et ses doigts remuaient avec hésitation, comme un pianiste en train de chercher ses notes. Il ne semblait pas décidé à répondre.  
Le suédois accrocha son regard, ajoutant :

-... Mais tu ne m'aimes pas non plus, Shura.

Le Capricorne ne répondit pas immédiatement. Le temps de son silence, son regard revint se poser sur le Poissons, sur ces cils épais, un peu lourds, qui projetaient une ombre sur ses pupilles. C'était des pupilles profondes. Un bleu complexe. Elles avaient la couleur du ciel, mais leur limpidité rappelait l'eau. Parfois la lumière les éclairait, et elles évoquaient un jour ensoleillé. Parfois elles étaient plongées dans la pénombre, et on croirait venir la tourmente.  
Est-ce que Shura l'aimait ? Oh, il n'en doutait pas, lui, de ses sentiments. Devrait-il douter de la timide torture que subissait son coeur ? Des symptômes pourtant évident de sa maladie ?  
Il ne doutait pas, mais il ne parlait pas.  
La fleur dans ses doigts était fragile.  
Au moindre coup de vent, elle pourrait vouloir s'envoler.  
Silence. Aphrodite recula, et ôta le sachet de thé de sa tasse, aussi Shura fit-il de même.  
Ils n'ajoutèrent pas un mot à cette conversation.  
Bientôt, il n'y eu plus que le bruit de la pluie sur le toit du temple, accompagné du carillon mignon et sensuel des cuillères contre les tasses, des lèvres contre le thé, de la peau contre la porcelaine.

* * *

 _Rappelle toi que tu_ _vas_ _mourir.  
Rappelle toi que tu __vas grandir. Devenir plus beau. Rappelle toi cependant que tu vas aussi vieillir. La peau lisse se couvrira de rides. Sa couleur blanche se recouvrira de tâches. Les cheveux blanchiront. Ils deviendront secs et fragiles. Les dents tomberont, les yeux deviendront plus lourds. Ton corps pèsera lourd, sur tes os qui se briseront. Tu deviendras laid, et tes sens vacilleront, ton monde s'écroulera.  
Et tu mourras.  
Tu te videras petit à petit, et les vers dévoreront ton corps.  
Les fleurs sur ta tombe pourriront, et ton âme elle, souffrira à jamais en Enfer.  
Rappelle toi que tu vas mourir, Aphrodite.  
Rappelle toi que la beauté est cruelle. Elle est éphémère.  
Elle te quittera.  
Et tu te retrouveras __tout seul._

* * *

Il refusait de l'aimer. Il ne l'aimait pas. Il ne l'aimerait jamais. Il ne l'avait jamais aimé. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas.  
Il résistait. Il lui résistait.  
Personne ne devait lui résister. Il était plus fort. Il était né pour devenir un Dieu, non, pour remplacer les Dieux. Il était né pour apporter la lumière dans les ténèbres, il était né pour chasser l'obscurantisme, l'ignorance des hommes. Il était né pour être leur sauveur, grand parmi les grands.  
Il serait leur nouvelle croix. La croix qu'ils avaient toujours attendue.  
Et pourtant on lui résistait. Il se résistait lui même. Il ne supportait plus de se voir dans un miroir.  
Il voyait toujours son autre visage.  
Il ne supportait plus de voir Aphrodite, car il lui renvoyait son unique faiblesse, sa plus terrible.  
Ses yeux le disaient. Il se voyait dans ses yeux. Il était laid. Laid. Il était faible.  
Il refusait d'être faible. Il ne serait pas faible.

-Aime moi.

-Non.

Il ne serait pas faible, il ne serait pas faible.

-Arrête.

-Je ne t'aime pas.

Il ne serait pas faible. Qui serait-il alors ? Qui était-il ?

-Arrête.

Qui, qui... ?

-Je ne t'aime pas.

Saga poussa un grondement de rage.

-Qui aimes tu, alors ?

Aphrodite esquissa un faux sourire.

-Moi.

Il le frappa.

-... C'est parce que tu es beau, hein ?

Il le frappa, encore, encore. Aphrodite se mit à grogner de douleur, mais il ne riposta pas.

-Oui.

Il le frappa à nouveau, au visage. Le suédois tressaillit. Il leva les mains, tentant vaguement de se protéger. Saga frappa à nouveau le corps qu'il aurait voulu embrasser. Il feula, soudainement prit d'une violente fureur. Amour, destruction. Ses pulsions étaient comme lui. Elles ne faisaient aucun sens. Elles étaient deux, mais elles étaient unes. Il n'y avait pas de milieu. De visage entre les masques. De lui.

Il n'y aurait jamais de milieu.

Pour toujours et à jamais, il serait deux.  
Il serait seul.  
Aphrodite ne l'aimait pas.  
Saga l'aimait, pourtant. Il l'aimait de tout son être. De tous ses deux êtres. Peut-être. Il le voulait pour lui. Il avait besoin de lui. De sa beauté. Il était devenu fou de son regard.  
Mais Aphrodite ne l'aimait pas. Il n'était qu'un monstre après tout. Jamais il n'avait sourcillé en tuant quelqu'un. Jamais il n'avait sourcillé en rejetant les avances des autres. Il n'aimait que lui. Sa beauté n'avait rien de réaliste. Il n'était pas humain. Quelqu'un de parfait comme lui ne méritait pas d'être humain. Peut-être était-il un Dieu en réalité.  
A regarder les mortels souffrir par sa faute sans que nulle trace de regrets ne vienne peser sur ses paupières.  
A être supérieur à tous, quoi que le Gémeaux puisse faire, quelle que soit la puissance qu'il puisse accumuler, ils le regardaient toujours de haut, toujours, toujours.  
Ils lui rappelait sans cesse qu'il n'était pas parfait.  
Saga détestait les Dieux.

-Alors devient laid, toi aussi...

Il les haïssait du plus profond de son âme.  
Et il continua de le frapper.

-Meure.

* * *

"Dieux ! Ses lèvres sont tièdes ; il approche de nouveau la bouche. D'une main tremblante, il interroge le cœur : l'ivoire ému s'attendrit, il a perdu sa dureté première ; il fléchit sous les doigts, il cède. Telle la cidre de l'Hymette s'amollit aux feux du jour, et, façonnée par le pouce de l'ouvrier, prend milles formes, se prête à mille usages divers. Pygmalion s'étonne ; il jouit timidement de son bonheur, il craint de se tromper ; sa main presse et presse encore celle qui réalise ses vœux. Elle existe."

* * *

Il était tard. Shura était venu plusieurs fois dans la soirée au temple des Poissons, voir si Aphrodite était de retour. Mais il n'était toujours pas là.

Avait-il décidé de passer la nuit au palais du Pope... ? Son coeur se serrait de jalousie à cette pensée. Il y était allé moins souvent, ces derniers temps. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas décidé d'y dormir. Si seulement il y dormait. Shura n'ignorait pas ce qu'il y faisait.  
Il était tard, pourtant il voulut aller voir une dernière fois s'il n'était pas revenu.  
Il faisait sombre, dans le temple. Pourtant, le Capricorne y sentait la présence du Poissons. Alors il marcha dans la pénombre. Ses pas résonnaient dans le silence, comme des battements de coeur dans une poitrine.  
Il marcha jusqu'aux appartements privés.

-Aphrodite ?

Pas de réponse. Alors il entra. La lumière n'était pas allumée non plus, à l'intérieur. Il s'avança. Le couloir lui paraissait bien long.  
Il passa une porte, puis une deuxième. Ni la chambre, ni la cuisine. Il l'appela encore. Toujours rien. Alors il marcha jusqu'au bout de ce long, long couloir. Il n'y avait plus qu'une porte, celle de la salle de bain.  
Il tendit l'oreille. Il entendit une respiration profonde, angoissée.  
Il ouvrit la porte.

-...Aphrodite.

-N'approche pas.

C'était un ordre. Le Poissons était dans un coin de la pièce, contre la douche. Il était assis, ses genoux remontés contre lui, ses mains cachant son visage. Il tremblait. De peur ? De colère ?  
Loin était l'image de l'homme parfait sous le soleil, droit et beau. Il n'était plus qu'un homme frissonnant, prostré dans l'ombre.  
Shura s'approcha, et Aphrodite haussa la voix, crachant comme un animal blessé :

-Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'approcher !

Mais Shura s'approcha quand même.

-... Montre moi ton visage, Aphrodite.

Il pensait savoir ce qui était arrivé. La colère piqua son coeur de battements réguliers, mais ce sentiment passa rapidement au second plan.

-Non.

Il y avait des gouttes de sang sur le sol. Shura se sentit inquiet. Mais ce sentiment passa aussi au second plan. Il aurait pu s'accroupir, mais il resta debout, le surplombant de toute sa taille, son ombre sur lui, comme si la position lui plaisait.

-Montre le moi.

Silence. Aphrodite ne retira pas ses mains. Il rapprocha ses jambes de lui, et marmonna :

-... Pourquoi tu veux voir ? Vas t-en.

Shura ne répondit rien, aussi le Poissons continua, tandis qu'entre ses deux mains, apparaissait momentanément une lèvre tuméfiée :

-...Je ne veux pas que tu me vois comme ça, Shura. C'est laid. Je suis laid. Reviens plus tard.

Nouveau silence. Le Capricorne plissa doucement les yeux, pour mieux distinguer le Poissons.

-... Aphrodite. Je t'aime.

Aphrodite tressaillit. Ses mains s'écartèrent légèrement, tremblantes, et entre deux doigts, brilla un éclat bleu. Un éclat à la fois terriblement apeuré, et terriblement fier. Un éclat de folie.

-Tu m'aimes parce que je suis beau.

Shura finit par s'accroupir. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes, pour les écarter de son visage. Il vit les traces de coups. Des traces de poing, qui avaient défiguré un visage auparavant si beau. La peau gonflée, noircie. Une fleur aux pétales arrachés, traînée dans la boue et la poussière.  
La statue n'en était pas vraiment une, finalement.  
Aphrodite n'était ni différent, ni tellement plus supérieur que n'importe qui d'entre eux.  
Ce n'était qu'un Pygmalion parmi tant d'autres.

-Non.

Et il l'embrassa. Un goût de sang envahit sa bouche.  
Ses lèvres étaient chaudes.  
Shura lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, enfin.  
Il lui avait dit ce qu'il pensait depuis toujours.  
Mais il avait probablement menti, en lui disant qu'il ne l'aimait pas parce qu'il était beau.  
Car jamais ne l'avait-il trouvé plus magnifique qu'en ce moment précis.

* * *

"Enfin ce n'est plus sur une bouche froide que sa bouche s'imprime."


End file.
